Save Your Scissors
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: The randomness that is Beck and Jade.One shots with romance, humor, angst,and all.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious.**

Beck ran into his tiny bathroom and turned straight to the toilet. It was hazy from the fact Jade was in the shower. Unzipping his pants, he sighed and tilted his head back while he emptied his bladder. Turning toward the shower he saw Jade's feet standing in a puddle of blood that swirled into the drain.

"Jade!" he yelled opening the curtain to a startled Jade. She had both hands in her hair working shampoo into it.

"What!" she yelled back. Beck looked at her from head to toe mainly her wrist. She was moody at times to say the least but she'd never harm herself Beck figured. Jade frowned at him.

"This isn't a fucking peep show close the curtain!" she yelled. Beck continued to stare at her, the water at her feet showing small traces of blood still.

Her pale arms showed no signs of marring besides her tattoo. "Why are you bleeding?" he asked staring her down . She turned redder than he'd ever seen her, dropping her hands and tugging the curtain from him to hide herself behind it.

"Why do you think Einstein?" she said annoyed. Beck looked at her confused." Seriously Beck?"

"..."

"Dude seriously!" she said wiping shampoo off her face.

"Jade where are you bleeding from?" Beck asked once again. Jade rolled her eyes

"Oh my god" she muttered "Did you skip sex ed in middle school? They would have told you that every month a girl's body celebrates the fact she's not pregnant by having her uterus die and fall out."

It was Beck's turn to go red. He closed the curtain and backed out. _That wasn't awkward at all_.

He sat on his bed hoping to erase that incident from memory. A knock on his door found him helping his mom move a box from inside. A few minutes later, he sees the bathroom door slightly open and Jade nowhere to be found.

_Did she leave?_

He peeked his head into the bathroom and saw Jade squatting over the toilet, her hands positioning something between her legs. Jade's eyes widened seeing him staring at her.

"GET OUT!" Jade yelled at the top of her lungs. Beck slammed the door closed and stood against it fearful. _Was she putting in a tamp_ – he heard the toilet flush and ran to the other side of the RV, hopping on the couch. He heard Jade walk out and come towards him. He braced himself for the awkward argument he knew was coming. Jade on a normal day, he could deal with. She could be moody and dramatic but she was less harsh to him than everyone else. A fact he let comfort him as she came from behind the couch.

He waited for her ranting to start. Instead she surprised him by walking around and lying in front of him on the tiny couch, putting his arm around her. She snuggled into him and grabbed the remote.

She turned to General Hospital and sighed. Beck would normally veto her choice of daytime TV, but at this point he was glad to still have all his hair intact and functioning ears. He knew her favorite soap characters were in a story that annoyed her and wondered why she even bothered to keep watching.

_Jason my baby is dead because of you! Sam I'm sorry if there was any way I could go back and change the past I would in a heartbeat!  
_

"Oh my god" Beck said wordlessly rolling his eyes.

"You put your foot in his ass Sam!" Jade said shaking her head. "I hate Jason."

Beck was grateful when it finally went to commercial. He flipped over to Chiller, hoping a cheesy horror flick was on that would save him from brainless soaps. A girl appeared on screen being stabbed to death, her killer pulling her insides out and letting them fall to the ground, gratuitous amounts of blood everywhere. Beck chuckled, making Jade smile and looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I bet that's how you feel right now." he snorted. He watched her smile slowly slip away. Beck stopped laughing as she took a deep breath. _"Shit."_

"DO YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling herself off him.

"No Jade I was only –"

"Oh my fucking uterus is falling out _LOL!" _she said sarcastically._  
_

They stared at each other.

"I want some fries" Jade said lying back down. Beck ran out the RV, not pondering her weird mood shift, more grateful to be out of there and in his parent's kitchen.

Opening the freezer he grabbed a family sized bag of fries and emptied it onto a pan. His dad walked in behind him.

"Got a big craving for fries huh son?" he asked laughing.

Beck turned to him with a crazed look in his eyes. "Oh god what if this isn't enough?" he said shaking the empty bag.

"Your friends over?" his dad asked.

"No Jade wants fries" Beck said spreading them out on the tray.

"I think that'll be enough for just you two son."

Beck grabbed his dad by the collar "I _can't _take that chance" he said releasing him and placing the fries on a pan. He ran out to his car, but not before stopping and slowly opening his RV door. Peeking in he saw Jade watching her soaps again, looking calm.

"Babe" he called from the doorway "I'm going to the store, you want anything?"

"Cheetos" she said eyes still on the TV "Leave the door open, Andres dropping Cat off."

He closed the door and hopped in his car.

Beck pulled back up to his RV with two bags of fries and a bag of Cheetos. He quietly opened his door and saw Jade lying on the couch, Cat on the floor in front of her listening to Jade rant.

" I know Cat boys are such idiots, like this morning Beck – "

"_Shh there he goes"_ Cat whispered noticing Beck. Jade looked over and rolled her eyes

"You got my Cheetos?" she asked.

"Yep" Beck walked forward laying them next to her then slowly backed out. Instead of grabbing them Jade reached under her shirt and pulled a balloon looking thing from under it. She handed it to Cat who put it in his microwave.

"Ummm what's that?" Beck asked hesitantly.

"It's a hot water pad, it helps Jade's cramps!" Cat said pulling it out and handing it back to Jade. At the mention of her – girl problems Beck remembered her fries in the oven and speed walked back to his parents kitchen. He pulled the baked fries out and poured the bag he'd just bought on the pan in their place. His dad stared at him. Beck stared back, taking a deep breath as if preparing for a battle.

"I have to take Jade her fries now" he said solemnly.

"Good luck?" his dad said confused. Beck only nodded his head and walked back to his RV.

"He's becoming as weird as her" his dad said.

Beck entered his RV to Cat sitting where Jade was just lying not five minutes ago. He looked at her and she gestured toward the bathroom. Beck shook his head in understanding and sat the fries in front of Cat. "Yaaay fries!" Cat said grabbing one.

"Are they crispy?" Jade called from the bathroom. Beck's eyes went wide.

"No Jadey they're soft like he baked them."

"HE BAKED THEM!" Jade yelled, followed by the sound of the toilet flushing.

Beck wasn't in the RV when she came out. "Where'd he go?" Jade asked Cat annoyed.

"He grabbed a handful of clothes and said something about hiding in his parent's garage till this all blows over" Cat said. Jade stomped out the door and to his garage. Reaching down she lifted the door with one hand to reveal her boyfriend sitting in a corner watching a small TV set.

"So I'm something to get over Beck!" Jade said standing in front of him. Beck looked around her unable to find an exit.

"Jade no…no" Beck said laughing nervously "I think you need a break from _me_ and my dumb comments...and my Canadian-ness…eh" Beck said looking up at her.

Jade thought for a moment before turning on her heel "I want fries _fried_ in twenty minutes or I'm grilling your fish" she said walking out slamming the door shut behind her.

Turning back around he spotted his dad looking at him laughing.

"What?" Beck asked.

"I used to hide out in here when your mom acted the way Jade is."

Beck laughed softly until he thought about what his dad had said. "Wait, you mean you used to hide in _grandma's _garage when mom acted like that?"

"No son, this garage. Why do you think I put a TV in here? Get used to it –"

His dad's voice was cut off by his mom yelling for him. His dad quickly closed the door and pulled up a seat next to Beck.

"I'm only here to stay out of her way honestly" his dad said watching the door nervously.

"Me too" Beck nodded in agreement with his dad. Turning down the TV, his dad mouthing thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious**

**Chapter 2. The Great RV Debacle**

Pulling into Beck's driveway, Jade was greeted by the sight of tan fluffy haired people who all resembled Beck. Jade saw they were all wearing matching purple shirts with _Oliver - We put the FUN in dysfunctional_ splashed across the front.

Thinking back she remembered Beck saying something about a family visit. Only half listening at the time she recalled that she had made a mental note to avoid his RV that week.

"Crap!" Jade said stomping her brake and throwing her car in reverse. Glancing in the rearview she saw a car behind her – Beck's – pull up. Jade rolled her eyes and pressed both hands against her horn, making her presence known to all. A few people rolled their eyes when they noticed who it was behind the wheel. Jade started tapping the wheel waiting for Beck to move.

"Move your ass!" she said knowing he couldn't hear her. Beck responded by turning his car off and stepping out. He walked over to Jade's car, looking tired as if he was about to pass out and opened her door.

"What are you doing?" she said close to saying fuck it and ramming into his car. Beck's only answer was leaning over unhooking her seat belt while whispering "Help me."

"What?" Jade said as he pulled her out the car. A voice called out from Beck's car "Oh my god, I can't believe he's _still_ dating that bitch."

Beck winced as Jade turned and saw a girl stepping out of Beck's car she recognized as his cousin. She remembered the girl from Thanksgiving so like most of his family Jade had rubbed her the wrong way. Jade walked toward Beck's car

"_This _bitch is about to grab a dumb bitch by the — " her statement was cut off by Beck grabbing her and shoving her in the direction of the RV.

"Not her again" she heard one of Beck's aunts say as they walked past. Beck shoved Jade into the RV before she could respond, closing the door. Taking advantage of the fact her back was still to him, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Beck"

"Yeah babe" he said

"You RV is….clean" Jade said shocked.

The curtains looked washed, carpet vacuumed, the fish tank was clean. It even smelled like lemons. "My aunts did it while I was at school" Beck said annoyed.

"Why are they here to begin with?" Jade asked.

"It's time for our annual family reunion. They chose California this year and my parents refused to let them stay in a hotel."

"Sucks for you. Why'd you have to drag me into it, your family hates me?" Jade asked. She sat on his neatly made bed and threw the coves back, then tossed the pillows off the bed.

Beck smiled "I need someone on my side so I don't go crazy while they're here" he said sitting down beside her. "I know you know what it feels like to have your family annoy the crap out of you" he said.

"Correct."

"So now it's my turn to hide out from _my _family, with you as company" he said. Jade rolled her eyes

"Fine, but you owe me _big"_ she said poking his chest. He grinned at her until she broke and grinned back. He leaned forward, pulling her in for a kiss. A kiss cut entirely too short by his RV door opening and half a dozen tan kids in matching shirts stomping in.

"Ooh Beck and his scary girlfriend are having sex!" a young boy says picking up items off Beck's dresser. "So you stay in here by yourself?" another boy asked. A young girl Jade would think was cute if not for their intrusion stood in front of the couple "I can't believe uncle and auntie let you stay in here by yourself, do you ever get scared? They should let me spend the summer here so I can live in your trailer house too. Does she live in here too?" The little girl continued not stopping for a breath.

"One – we were _not_ having sex, I don't even think you know what that means, two – put my stuff down, three – get out" Beck said hopping up and pushing the kids out.

"Mommy Beck and his scary girlfriend were in his house having sex!" one of the kids yelled, causing all his family members to stare at the teens. "No we weren't!" Beck yelled walking out of the RV. He stopped and turned, holding his hand out for Jade.

"_Crap_" she thought taking his hand and walking behind him.

"They were having sex? What do you know about sex!" one of Beck's aunts said grabbing her child. "And I don't know what you two were doing but you don't need to do it anymore!" she said looking at Beck and Jade walk up.

"We weren't doing anything" Beck said grabbing his hair and sighing, his other hand still wrapped around Jade's. Beck's cousin from the car a few minutes before gagged. "Ew like I need a visual of my cousin and Elvira bumping uglies."

A few of his family members snickered, Beck's grip on her hand tightened as he felt her start to pull away.

"Let's get some food" he said pulling her quickly into the house, a chorus of laughs erupting from outside once the door was closed. Beck pulled Jade into a corner of the kitchen, thankful it was empty for the moment. Pulling her face level to his he could tell she was pissed and embarrassed. He was even madder at the fact that his family was making her feel that way.

He pressed his forehead to hers "You know I really fucking love you" he whispered, their noses just touching. He saw her lips turn into a smirk "Yeah I do" she said lightly kissing him.

Loud laughter from the porch knocked them back into reality. Jade sighed and pulled away from him, heading over to the mountain of food prepared around the kitchen. Grabbing a plate she piled food on it and sat in the deserted dining room. Beck sat next to her stealing food from her plate. She stabbed at him with her fork.

"So how long are they all here for?"

"A week" Beck said accepting a forkful of food from her.

"A week of this shit, no thanks. I'll give you another two hours then I –" she was cut off by Beck stealing a kiss that trailed from the corner of her mouth down her throat.

"How about you come over tonight like usual?" he asked smirking. Jade let out a shaky breath.

"With mini Olivers running around I think not."

Hearing the sound of the front door opening put a hold on his pleas. Beck's dad and other family members walked in, he let out a sigh at the site of Jade.

"Jade, to what do we owe the honor of you gracing us with your presence." he asked with false pleasantness.

"Your ridiculously good looking son" she answered causing Beck to smile.

"What's this I hear about you two having sex?" he said. Beck sighed

"They don't know what they're talking about dad."

"So you two don't have sex then?" his mom asked.

"That's really none of your business" Jade said putting her fork down. His family murmured and looked offended.

_She is so disrespectful; I don't know how they tolerate this. My child would never be allowed to date someone so rude. _Beck stood up grabbing Jade's plate. "Why don't we finish this in the RV" he said pulling her up.

"Sweetie I am an adult and he is my child it _is_ my business what he does" his mom said to Jade.

"Whatever" was Jade's only reply.

"Beck I'm tired of your rude girlfriend talking to us any kind of way, this is unacceptable!" his dad said to a chorus of _that's right _from his family.

"That's why we're going to the RV" Beck said making his way to the door, tugging Jade along.

"Is that all you have to say? You're going to go back to the RV?" his dad said.

"Well what do you want me to do, stay here so you all can keep aggravating Jade? She only gives back what you all throw at her!" Beck said getting angry.

His mother only shook her head. "She has made you so disrespectful now. When this family reunion is over you're moving **out **of that RV and back in here. Then we'll see who's aggravating."

Beck and Jade's jaws dropped.

"I wouldn't have let him move out in the first place" his aunt said as Beck stomped out the door.

He walked into his RV only to find his cousins back in snooping through his things again. His usual cool was forgotten by now. "Everybody out!" he yelled, startling the kids. They all ran out, laughing at his outburst. He slammed his door and locked it, turning to look at Jade. She'd laid down and was eating her food again. "How can you be so calm right now?"

"You're always calm" she said lying back on the bed. "Besides, as much as your parent's hate me they'll be begging you to move back in before you know it."

_Three Weeks Later_

"Beck!" Mrs. Oliver yelled from the kitchen "You do_ not _have a maid here, clean up after yourself!" she said picking up his dishes that had been sitting in the living room for two days.

"Consuela will be here tomorrow!" he yelled from upstairs in his new (old) room. Jade laughed lying across him in bed doing schoolwork, his door removed from the hinges. They heard his mom stomp up the stairs.

"No she won't. I told her not to come anymore. From now on you will clean up behind yourself! And separate!" she added noticing their position. Beck missed the days of 'my roof, my rules'. They rolled their eyes as she walked away. Beck slid off the bed, pulling Jade onto his lap.

"I can't believe she hasn't cracked yet" Jade said.

"I know. I miss my RV."

Jade sighed "Amateur" she said, shoving a piece of paper at him. He skimmed over it, raising his eyebrows as he read.

"Jade I don't know that the school will let you put on a play this…" he tried to think of a word that wouldn't get him stabbed "Bloody."

"It's a private play I'm putting on" she said "Your mom and dad get front row seats to it."

"You think having my parent's see your play will change their minds and they'll let me move into the RV?" he asked skeptical.

"Yes. Especially since this play will star me" she twisted her body so her mouth was directly over his ear "And you."

Beck put his forehead against hers confused "I'm not following."

"Let's just say we're gonna show your parent's what exactly we do in the RV alone" she said, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Should I be scared for my parent's Jade? Jade!"

* * *

Beck's parents arrived home to a dark house. "Beck" his mom called out. His car was parked outside but he was nowhere in sight. "It's too early for him to be asleep" his dad said heading upstairs. His mom headed towards the living room, picking up his dirty dishes on the way.

She stopped when she noticed the TV was flickering. Going to look for the remote, the image suddenly changed to Jade's face. Mrs. Oliver looked alarmed for a moment. _"She must have left her weird video in on accident"_. The image of Jade's face left the screen, replaced by a montage of disturbing images. Floods wiping out entire villages, leaves dying, children crying. She finally found the remote and flicked it off just as she heard her husband shout for her from upstairs.

Running up she sees he husband standing in front of the bathroom door, red staining the doorknob.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Oliver" they turn startled by Jade's voice coming out of Beck's room. They were even more stunned by the maid outfit she wore and butcher knife she carried.

"What is going on and where's Beck?" his mom asked.

"He's in the bathroom" she said walking past them and stepping in. Peeking from the spot they stood they only saw an empty bathroom. "I thought you said he was in here?" Mr. Oliver said.

"He is" she said stepping aside to reveal a pair of feet sticking out of the bathtub. A bathtub that upon closer inspection was filled with – _blood?_

Mrs. Oliver screamed, Mr. Oliver began to turn red. Beck chose the moment to emerge from the murky water and shake his head, blood splashing on both his parents and Jade. They looked horrified while Jade looked giddy.

"Pretty good Beck, that's a new record for holding your breath" Jade said walking over and sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Cool" he said.

Beck's dad still red yelled "What the hell is going on!"

Beck looked surprised to see both his parents. "We're doing our weekly role-playing acting exercises." Standing up in the tub, blood sloshed over the sides staining the tiled floor. "We usually do this at Jade's house, but since I'm back in our house we can start doing it here too!" he said grabbing Jade around the waist and pulling her in.

She fell back laughing, pulling him down with her.

Beck's parent's looked like they were about to have a stroke. Beck went on "Every week we act out different scenes from one of Jade's scripts. This is our favorite one to do!" he said getting out as Jade took his place in the bathtub.

"Ready?" he asked. Jade nodded and took a breath before diving under, Beck starting a stopwatch. "You guys want to stay and watch or…"

His mom narrowed her eyes at him. "No we don't want to watch! We thought she had..and you…and…" she threw her hands in the air and turned to leave. "Clean my house back up and you can move back into the RV _tonight_" walked away, his dad following her.

He waited until they'd gone in their room and shut the door before he pulled Jade from the tub and hugged her. "Well how'd it go? She asked smiling.

Beck frowned "We have to clean up this mess" he said.

Her face fell before she saw him grin "And move my stuff back into the RV!" he said pressing his lips to hers. Jade threw her arms around his neck as he stood lifting her up.

"Cleaning up this blood is worth it for the RV" she said putting on a robe and heading downstairs.

"Do I even want to know where you got all this fake blood from?" Beck asked.

She laughed "Who said it's fake?"

Beck's smile dropped.

"It is fake right Jade? Jade!"

**Thanks for reading. Now hit that review button! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious. **

**Chapter 3. You, Me, baby makes...  
**

After having dated for so long, his mind must have had a cosmic pull to his now ex-girlfriend. Walking through the mall, Beck only sees the back of her silhouette but knows it well. Her trademark boots and skirt turned to him. Blue and green extensions in her hair traded in for purple ones.

She was in a department store going through the racks of clothes it looked like. Turning he sees her looking baby clothes. He stops, not noticing a man mumbling annoyed behind him. Beck only sees Jade - his ex-girlfriend - shopping for baby clothes. She holds an outfit in front of her and inspects it before draping it over her arm.

"Beck!" Andre called from behind him. He turned his attention to his friend, choosing to ignore the knot forming in his gut.

_Okay be calm. Nothing major, just that your ex is buying baby clothes. Baby._

_I may be a dad! I live in a RV, I don't have a job, what if her dad sends her away? What if she gets an abortion?_

Beck felt his heart almost jump out of his throat.

_Dude why am I even freaking out? There's a million and one reasons why Jade could've been buying baby clothes._Trying to think of one Beck drew a blank. "Jade's not pregnant" he told himself checking her Slap page for her latest update

_"Where is Cat with my crackers already? Being nauseous is an unpleasant feeling I don't enjoy." - **Jade**_

Beck groaned out loud_. If she is pregnant (not saying she is) she'll have to tell me soon, so I guess I have to wait and see. _The thoughts followed him throughout the day and into night. Beck forced the thoughts from his mind only so he could sleep that night.

He wouldn't remember his dreams of a blue eyed baby staring at him I'm the morning.

* * *

Beck hovered at his locker discreetly eyeing his ex, mainly her stomach. He couldn't tell much considering she had on a loose black sweater. _Can't she wear a color besides black for once? _Beck thought agitated.

They weren't close like they used to be, a situation they adopted because of their breakup. He'd gone from knowing every detail on every inch of her body, to not even knowing if she'd put on a few pounds because of a child that may or may not be residing under her shirt. Doing the math in his head they'd been broken up about three months. Considering how much time had flown by Beck concluded she should have a small belly, right?

He sat at his locker still watching her from the corner of his eye.

Cat walked down the stairs holding a paper bag and stood in front of Jade. She pouted her mouth and put her hand on Jade's stomach, patting it. "No!" Jade yelled, snatching the bag and stomping away. Cat began to follow. Beck got up and quickly caught up to her.

"Cat" he called. She turned and beamed at him "Oh hey Beck!"

"So what was in the bag you gave Jade?"

"Some crackers and tea, her tummy's been achy." Jade drinking tea? Beck felt the knot in his stomach multiply times two.

"So have you noticed anything weird with her tummy lately?" Beck asked.

"No" Cat said confused. "Except" she started

"Yeah?" Beck leaned in.

"She has this really scary tattoo of a monster that's been half eaten so his –"

Beck leaned back. "That's it Cat? Nothing weird is going on with Jade?" She stared at him taking a deep breath.

"Weirder than usual I mean?" He added.

"No not really" she said shaking her head "Why is something wrong with her?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair "I don't know" he said walking away.

.

Beck waited for Jade at their table. The one place he could be near her without seeming like a creeper. Cat and Andre sat down with their trays. "Where's Jade?" Beck asked.

"She's in line for a spicy burrito, even though she's **_not _**supposed to have one" Cat said frowning.

Beck turned and spotted her stepping up to Festus's truck placing an order.

"Cat why can't she have spicy food?" Beck asked, the knot in his gut throbbing.

"Her doctor told her she shouldn't eat spicy food because of her stomach" Cat said stuffing a fry in her mouth.

"Cat, what did the doctor say about – never mind" Beck said as Jade approached the table and set her tray down.

Jade closed her eyes as she took a bite from her burrito Festus nicknamed the Yerbanian Flamethrower.

Beck's outside calm masked internal screaming. _Her doctor told her not to eat spicy food and she's doing it anyway? Doesn't she care about our_ – Beck stopped his train of thought, realizing he was about to say _our baby_. Beck was pulled from his thoughts when he realized he was staring at Jade, who in turn was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" she said. Beck stalled for a moment before smacking her burrito, bits flying all over her.

"There was a bug" Beck said before she threatened to kill him. "Did you guys see that huge bug!" he asked putting his acting skills to work.

"Cat and Andre shared murmurs of no. Jade glared at him.

"Cat said your doctor said you couldn't eat spicy food anyway." He added gauging her reaction, she blushed.

"Cat" she said through clenched teeth "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"But your tummy!" Cat said reaching for her. Jade had gotten up and began to walk away.

"Jade" Beck called. She stopped and turned. "What did your doctor say?"

Her face held a confused look before turning into its usual frown "Why do you care?" she said stomping away. Beck sighed.

Cat hopped up and ran after her "Think of your tummy Jade!" she yelled behind her.

"You okay?" Andre asked wondering about his weird behavior.

"Yeah, you going to Rex's party tonight?" he said changing the subject...

Beck didn't feel any better when Jade was late to Sikowitz class because she had to throw up.

.

.

Beck walked into Robbie's backyard, gift in hand for him and Rex. They met him at the gate.

"Gifts on the table pretty boy" Rex said. "Thanks for coming Beck!" Robbie added.

"You're welcome." Walking in further Beck sees Jade dancing with Cat.

She had on a loose black dress. "_What else" _Beck thought rolling his eyes. She also had a drink in her hand. Beck watched as she forced Cat to take a sip, causing the red head scrunch her face up. Jade laughed and downed it before making another one.

Beck's jaw dropped. He didn't realize he was moving on auto pilot walking over to her until he'd knocked her drink out of her hand.

"Are you insane?" Jade said. Beck grabbed her arm, pulling her to the other side of the yard, their friends watching them curiously.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade asked grabbing her arm.

"When were you gonna tell me Jade?" Beck asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant!" Beck said.

Jade's eyes widened. "I know Jade" Beck said quietly.

"I saw you in the mall buying baby clothes, Cat rubbing your stomach saying your doctor said you couldn't eat spicy foods. When were you gonna tell me about your – _our _baby?"

Jade was gaping at him. "Did you inhale your hairspray fumes again?"

"Don't lie to me Jade" Beck said stepping forward.

She took a step back. "I'm not lying dumb ass! I have a stomach virus. That's why my doctor said I can't have spicy food and I puked."

"Yeah a stomach virus called morning sickness" Beck said. "What you think I wouldn't be there for you because we broke up so you kept it a secret from me?" Beck grabbed Jade by the waist, she tried to pull away but his hold on her was firm.

"We talked about having kids someday, after you made your tots video. We agreed we'd have one someday, a kid of our own. Did you change your mind because we aren't together Jade, because I didn't."

Jade was turning red. Beck didn't know whether from anger or embarrassment.

Rex's voice brought them back to their setting. "Okay everybody, time for the only reason I had this party… to open my gifts."

"Please open mine and Cat's first!" Jade yelled stepping around Beck.

Cat giggled "This is for Robbie and Rex!"

"Awww thanks, gimme some love!" he said as Robbie unwrapped the gift. He pulled out a shirt with a matching miniature one in Rex's size. Jade stared at Beck watching recognition cross over his face. It was the same outfit he had seen Jade with at the mall.

"Sweet!" Robbie said. Jade walked away, grabbing a cup. Beck followed behind. She gave herself a refill as Beck stood behind her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Glad to know you would be there for me and my demon spawn" Jade laughed into her drink. Beck gave her a look but couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I don't know where the demon part would come in with me as the dad and you as it's mom."

Jade rolled her eyes but hid a smirk behind her drink. Beck walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She allowed it.

"Did you mean what you said about still wanting kids with me or was that your way of trying to take responsibility for –"

Beck surprised her by pressing his lips to hers unexpectedly. She broke the kiss before anyone could see and took a step back.

"I meant it. I still want kids with you. Someday" Beck said.

Jade sighed "Well we aren't really on our way there now. You're not even in the running currently" Jade said.

"I'd like to be" Beck said "I mean in the running to be the future father of your kids. Wait...that sounded weird, I mean – "

Jade smiled. "I maybe wouldn't mind being the future mother of your kids, but there would be no _in the running_" Jade said.

Beck smiled and kissed her again, this time she allowed it.

"But" she added "I don't want kids for a loooong time."

Beck smiled "Agreed."

**Thanks for reading! The only payment I receive for this is in reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Victorious.  
**

**Chapter 4. ****Xbox marks the spot**

Beck cracked open his door and watched Jade pull up in front of his RV. She got out of her car and walked towards the trunk.

It was his birthday, which meant he was guaranteed a gift from his girlfriend.

Popping open her trunk she pulled out a gift bag. He was anxious to see what it held.

Jade's gifts were always _memorabl_e to say the least. And that wasn't a good thing.

He hoped for his sake it was memorable for being glaringly awful.

On her birthday he didn't call till the afternoon, so on _his _birthday she got him a can of lemonade.

They broke up so she got him a dog – that mauled his dad. He wasn't allowed to keep it.

He closed the door and ran to the couch seconds before she walked in.

"Hey babe" he said walking over and pulling her to him. She pecked him on the lips before pulling back and shoving a green bag at him.

"Here, happy birthday" she said walking to his tv.

Opening the bag his face lit up. "Jade, you got me an Xbox?"

She looked over and smiled "Yes and some games."

He dug into the bag and pulled out Gears of War, Dead Island, and a basketball game.

"I really like this babe!" He said carrying it over to the tv.

"Yeah yeah, give it here so I can hook it up already" Jade said moving cords around.

"Wave your hand so the game recognizes you."

They both waved until holograms of their hands waved back at them on the tv.

Jade put in Gears of War and placed a sheet of paper in front of her. She plopped down in front of his couch.

"What's that?" Beck asked turning his head to read over her shoulder.

"Cheats" she said looking over them.

Beck watched her tap a few buttons on the controller before the game began.

She watched the demo and started firing away moments later. Beck enjoyed watching her play, her tongue peaking out her mouth while she concentrated.

"Can I try?" he asked.

"When I'm done with this level you can start a new game." she said not looking up.

Beck frowned "Okay then. Guess I'll watch you and get tips." He said lying on the couch behind her.

He sat so she was in between his legs and ran his hands down her arms. She shook him off. He sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey" a kid's voice called out. Beck shot up and looked at his door. Not seeing anyone, he looked around confused.

"Sup" Jade said. Looking at the tv Beck realized it was coming from the Xbox Kinect.

"I'm gonna cover you from the side" the voice said.

"Good I always die at this level" Jade responded as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Beck looked between the tv and his girlfriend.

"You can talk to people on here?"

"Yes" she said simply.

"Well that's …cool?"

"Mm hmm" she said turning the controller sideways.

He picked up her highlighted hair and wrapped it around his fingers. Grabbing a handful of black curls, he twisted it around his wrist and tilted her head back. Leaning over he kissed her.

When he tried to deepen the kiss she bit his bottom lip.

"Ow" he said releasing her hair. She ignored him and stared straight at the game.

"You bit me" he said.

"I'm trying to concentrate." Jade responded mashing buttons.

Beck ran his tongue over his lip. As far as presents went this was still a step up for Jade so he couldn't complain.

He watched her play for an hour, people popping in and out of her game, before her phone vibrated.

"Ugh my mom needs me to watch my little brother" she said pausing the game. Beck pursed his lips.

"You spent my birthday playing video games not letting me get a turn and now you're leaving?"

Jade rolled her eyes "I never beat the level Beck, god."

He stared at her.

"See you tomorrow" she said walking out.

Beck sighed and sat on the couch. He picked up the controller and pressed play. Jade peeked her head back in.

"Don't mess me up, I'm almost done with this level" she said closing the door back.

"No you're not!" he yelled, but she was already gone.

Beck stared at his door but paused the game again. "I liked the can of lemonade better" he murmured turning the tv on. He made sure the game was still on, just not on screen.

He was asleep before he knew it.

.

.

"Hey"

Beck opened his eyes, startled by someone yelling out. He looked around for Jade. "Babe?" he called groggily.

"Dude, un-pause the game" the voice said.

Looking forward Beck saw the Xbox and recognition dawned on him.

"Go away I'm sleeping" he said to the voice he thought sounded like a little kid.

"Dude un-pause the fucking game, get your ass up and play. Me and that girl almost beat the level."

Beck stared at his game console. Jade told him not to unplug it so that was out of the question.

"She left, you guys can finish in the morning."

"Just press fucking play dude!" the kid said.

"Does your mom know you talk like that?" Beck asked.

"Does your girlfriend know you're a pussy?"

"Go away before I cut the game off!" he bluffed. The kid fell for it and left. "_The lemonade was definitely better" _he thought.

* * *

Stepping out of his bathroom the next morning, Beck sees Jade flipping through the Xbox screen.

"You ended your game?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I saved it for later. I want to play Dead Island today."

Beck threw on a pair of boxers and jumped on the couch behind her. Jade leaned forward.

"Eww get _that _off my neck, Jade said leaning her head forward.

Beck laughed and slid down next to her. "Why are you naked?" she asked.

"I have on boxers" he said grabbing the other joystick.

"This is a one person game" Jade said.

"Then I'm the one who's playing. It's my Xbox and you hogged it yesterday. Plus I got yelled at by your friends on here."

Jade looked at him like he was crazy. "You played after I told you don't touch it!"

Beck rolled his eyes "No, _you _left it paused so they could still talk on it. I got cursed out by a little kid."

Jade smiled "What did he say?"

"You think it's funny?"

Jade nodded her head.

He sighed "He called me a pussy."

Jade snickered "Okay since your feelings got hurt you can play and I'll watch."

Beck smiled as she handed the controller to him.

"What kind of game is Dead Island?" He asked.

"Zombie killing." she said. "You hear that breathing, turn around."

Beck turned his character to see dozens of zombies behind him, one taking a swipe.

"Ahhh" he said as his character was taken down and killed. It restarted. This time he swung a mallet and managed to kill one before being taken down again. Lying down, he focused on the missions with Jade yelling instructions at him from the side.

"Don't trade your mallet for a gun, they run out of bullets! Decline that game invite that's a stupid name, _OneErection_. Your balls are hanging out by the way."

His head started to hurt after a while. "You probably got motion sickness from playing so long" Jade said.

"That happens?"

"Yeah"

"So my turn" she said taking the controller.

She took advantage of the fact he was lying on his stomach and sat on his butt, sitting her feet on his back and crossing her ankles.

"Comfortable?" Beck asked.

"No. It's hot in here."

"Take off that sweater. It's like 85 degrees outside" Beck said. Her character onscreen stalled as Beck felt her shuffling on his back.

She lifted herself off him for a moment and her shorts flew past his head followed by her bra before her feet came back down on his spine.

Looking over his shoulder, his eyes traveled down her pale skin stopping at her waist. She was only in her underwear like him.

He let his eyes linger everywhere but her face. He pulled his feet forward and put them on either side of her.

"Having fun there?" she asked catching him staring.

He rolled them over ignoring her protests and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yeah I'm excited, can't you tell?" he asked grinding against her.

Jade paused the game, ignoring the protests from the voices onscreen.

"Press play!" one yelled. Jade switched off the tv and wrapped her arms around Beck.

"Did I tell you this is probably one of my favorite gifts you've gotten me?" Beck said pulling her down.

"Are you gonna press play?" a voice called.

Jade and Beck shot back up.

"I turned you off!" Jade yelled.

"You didn't turn off the Kinect, only the tv. I still hear you guys."

"Oh Beck, Jaaade" the voice mocked.

"Log off!" Jade yelled.

**Reviews are nice. Real nice! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Victorious**

**Chapter 5. Fight Night**

**A/N: Did you all see the sneak peek vid Dan posted? I died. A thousand times. Waiting. For some Bade. I don't know how I wrote this from the grave. Anyway hope you enjoy!  
**

"Why would you do that to my dad Jade?" Beck yelled.

"I didn't do anything. Not my fault your dad's a pervert. Gotta say though, he's got good taste." Jade said.

Beck rolled his eyes "Don't try to change the subject. Why would you flirt with my dad Jade?"

"I didn't flirt. I walked by minding my own business. I just happened to be wearing a skirt and he just happened to be looking when I bent over. Not my fault it turns out you two have similar tastes."

Beck eyes bugged out "You knew what you were doing. You looked back at him."

"So?"

"My mom punched him in the eye!"

"Good for her!" Jade said.

"You claim I flirt all the time but you –"

"Ugh I'm not having this argument with you" she said pushing past him and heading towards his door.

He pushed her back just as hard.

"Are you insane?" she said, pushing him in the chest.

He pushed her to the side with one arm and turned around "Bye."

He started to sit down when he felt a tug in his hair. The tug turned into a vice grip, making him stand back up.

She put both her hands in his hair and pulled **hard**.

"You can't push me!" she yelled, both falling over the sofa.

Beck reached behind him and grabbed her hair. Feeling that it was her extensions, he let go and slid his hands up, gripping the hair growing out of the top of her head.

He twisted them so they were face to face.

"Let go!" he said straddling her.

"You first!" she yelled back. Her grip tightened.

"You pushed me first and grabbed my hair! I only finished what you started, let go Jade!"

"You shouldn't have pushed me in the first place abuser!"

"What type of double standard is that!" he said looking down at her.

She was under him, her head being pulled back by his hands.

She tried to push him off but that meant loosening her hold on him.

She struggled under him before reaching up and clamping her teeth down on his shoulder.

"Owwww!" Beck groaned.

"Let go" she said with his shoulder still between her teeth.

He leaned down and bit her ear making her..._moan_?

He pulled his head back and looked at her. She was flushed and he swore she was subtly rubbing against him.

"Dude, are you turned on?" he almost laughed.

Jade tried to turn her head but his hands were wrapped in her hair.

"No" she mumbled "Get off me _now._"

He raised himself off her but still kept his hands in her hair. Flexing his hands, he wasn't pulling anymore, but scratching at her scalp.

Her eyes closed, hands loosened from his hair a bit.

He reached down and bit the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

She shivered and let out a gasp, pulling her hands from his scalp and wrapping them around his neck.

He ran his teeth from her neck to her chin before replacing it with his nose. He brushed over her nose, his lips just skimming hers. He kissed her forehead then scalp.

He sat up, bringing her with him. Jade sat in his lap and traced patterns over his cheek.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Me too"

Beck's phone vibrated.

**Andre:**Want to go to that new lounge tonight?

"Andre asked if I wanted to go to this new club tonight, wanna come?"

Jade sighed "sure"

**Beck:**Sure. Bringing Jade

**Andre:**Cool

"What do you want to do till then?" he asked rubbing her head.

She was already lowering him back to the floor.

* * *

Walking into the club, Beck looked around for Andre. Jade tugged at his hand "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Ok" Beck said spotting Andre.

"Hey" Andre greeted him. Tori was sitting next him.

"Where's Jade?" he asked.

"She went to get a drink."

"Awww for all of us?" Tori gushed.

"Hahaha no" Beck said.

They heard yelling from the other side of the club.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Looks like a fight" Andre said standing up to get a better look/

Beck looked over uninterested, until he saw a dark head with a blue streak rolling around on the floor.

_"Shit" _he thought taking off.

He ran over in time to see three security guards pull Jade and another girl apart before dragging them outside.

Another security guard stopped him when he tried to leave

"If you go out you have to pay to get back inside."

"My girlfriend just got thrown out!" he said.

The security moved aside.

Beck walked out to see Jade struggling out of the security guards arms before he flung her off him.

Another security guard did the same to her opponent.

Her boyfriend caught her and glared at Jade.

"Dumb bitch, you should've watched where the fuck you were walking!"

Jade turned her attention to the brown haired girl plus her boyfriend now.

"That _bitch _you came here with should've watched where the hell she was going! Then she had the nerve to push me. That's why she got her ass kick –"

Jade saw Beck's fist connect with the guy's chin from the corner of her eye. She didn't even notice he'd followed them out.

"You don't get to call my girlfriend a bitch!" he said. The other guy stumbled back but charged at Beck.

He ran swinging, his girlfriend running up to Beck and yanking on his hair.

"Bitch!" Jade yelled grabbing the girl by her hair and slinging her to the ground.

Jade punched her in the face while holding her hair with her other hand.

The girl pulled at Jade's hair until she was forced to let go. Not letting go of Jade, she forced them to a standing position. Jade twisted them so she had the girls head pulled back at a painful angle.

Jade caught a glimpse of Beck and the boyfriend in a similar pose.

"On three everybody let go!" she called.

"One, two, three" she said.

Everybody let go just as more security started heading their way again.

"We're leaving" Beck called to them, walking over and pulling Jade with him.

They didn't look back on the way to her house.

.

"Thanks for having my back" Jade said. She winced as Beck dabbed a cotton swab with alcohol over her eyebrow.

"A good boyfriend should always defend his girlfriend" Beck said wincing as she pressed an ice pack to his chin.

"We totally beat their ass" Jade said laughing.

"We're probably banned from that club now" Beck said.

"I'm fine with that" she said leaning in for a kiss.

"Owwwww!" they said in unison.

"Kisses after the swelling goes down" Beck said.

"Agreed."

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want those always make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 6. Cutest Couple**

**A/N: Sorry for the abnormally long chapter, it got away from me.**

(_Monday_)

.

.

"Trina Vega and Jake Lucas for cutest couple!" Trina yelled, throwing flyers over the hallway. Sitting at Beck's locker, Jade kicked the posters away.

"You're dating Jake Lucas?" Jade asked.

"No, but if we won cutest couple he'd realize that we're meant to be, duh!" She said running up to a group of students and dumping flyers on them.

Tori came around the corner. "Vote for your big sis and future brother in law!"

"Noo!" Tori said walking around her, stopping in front of Jade. "Sooo, are you and Beck gonna campaign for cutest couple?" she asked smiling.

"_Are you and Beck gonna campaign for cutest couple?"_ Jade mocked her.

"I don't talk like that!" she said, just as Beck came. He leaned down and handed Jade a cup of coffee. "Beck I was just asking Jade if you two were gonna campaign for cutest couple !"

"Yeah, not really into the whole _vote for me_ thing" Beck responded.

"It's dumb. Beck and I are already the hottest couple at Hollywood Arts , like we need some dumb vote to tell us that." Jade added.

"It would probably be hard anyway for you guys to win since you're so…"

Tori looked up and noticed Beck and Jade looking at her funny.

Standing, Jade walked towards Tori. "So what?" she asked, putting an arm around Beck.

"You don't think Beck and I could win. Why?" Jade said when Tori stayed silent.

"Jade" Beck said slamming his locker "It's no big deal."

"We've been together three years and she doesn't think we could win cutest couple. Why?" Jade repeated.

"It's just… you guys aren't that couple – y. Like you make out a lot but that's about it." Tori said.

Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "Beck and I do everything together. Where have you been?"

"_We_ never see that cute lovey dovey stuff. We only see you guys argue and make out."

"So?" Jade said. Beck laughed beside her and closed his locker.

"Beck and I could easily win that little contest if we wanted."

"_Right_" just like you could be nice and sweet for a week." Tori said.

Jade crossed her arms "Bet."

Beck and Tori both turned, letting out a unanimous "What?"

"You heard me. I _know_ Beck and I can win cutest couple. If we don't then I'll be nice for a week." Jade said.

"And when we do win _you_ have to do something."

"What?" Tori asked scared.

"I haven't decided yet." Jade said. She grabbed Beck's hand as they made their way to class.

Sitting down, Beck noticed Jade was zoned out.

"You know you didn't have to make that bet with Tori" he whispered.

"Yeah I did. Who is she to say we aren't a cute couple? I mean look at us!" she said loudly.

"We're all looking at you Miss West and Mr. Oliver!" their teacher called.

"Now if you don't mind the rest of us would like to continue on with the history of theater."

Beck mumbled sorry for the both of them and smiled at Jade. She started scribbling notes in her Pearphone.

He peeked over her shoulder and saw she was writing a To Do List.

"You made a To Do List old lady Jade?"

She glared at him "This is a list of things we can do to win cutest couple."

He made a face at her "Seriously?"

"Seriously. The school votes for cutest couple on Thursday so we have three days to convince these losers we're _cute_."

"I thought you told Tori –"

"I know what I said!" She cut him off "Now I made that stupid bet so we have to win."

He sat back and put his arm around her. He saw she was still typing her list. With Jade plotting, he didn't know whether or not to look forward to the rest of the week.

* * *

(_Tuesday)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Beck woke up to a familiar pounding at his door. Pulling it open, Jade walked in with a shopping bag.

"You bought me something?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"I bought us both something" she said pulling out matching red plaid shirts.

"I already have a red plaid shirt. You wear it all the time." he said confused.

"I know. Now we each have our own. Wear yours today so we match."

"Why?"

"Because that's what couples do!" she yelled.

"Weren't you the one who said it's lame when couples dress alike?" Beck asked.

"Just put on the dumb shirt!" Jade said sitting on the bed.

.

.

Jade insisted she leave her car at his RV and he drive them to school.

He didn't question it until they pulled into the parking lot. He got and began walking towards school. Turning, he saw she wasn't following but still sat in the car, glaring at him.

He walked to her door and opened it, testing the lock. "What's wrong?"

She got out and slammed the door "Thanks for opening my door for me _boyfriend_."

He closed the door and shook his head. "Really Jade?"

She ignored the comment and grabbed his hand. They walked on, pretending not to notice people whispering about their matching outfits.

Beck leaned in and brushed her hair aside "Everything going how you wanted?"

"So far. Phase one complete" she said.

"Wait, what do you mean phase one?" Beck said.

She shushed him as they reached her locker. He started to pull away to go to his own when she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Here: she said shoving her books at him.

"You want me to carry them?"

"No Beck I want you to hit me with them, duh I want you to carry them _and_ walk me to class."

"But my class is on the other side of the campus."

"Then you better hurry" she said as the warning bell sounded.

A rush of students started scattering to class. Beck started to run to her class but she stopped him.

He sighed "What are you –"

"Phase two" Jade said grabbing him and forcing her lips to his.

He didn't mind phase two.

.

.

They sat at lunch (which he bought and carried over) taking pictures together. She picked up an apple slice and dipped it in caramel before feeding it to him. She smiled at him and stretched, letting out a fake yawn. Really she was scoping out around her, making sure their audience was watching.

She saw a table of underclass girls swooning.

As much as it annoyed her that other girls wanted Beck, she would use it to her advantage this week.

"Open up!" Beck called from in front of her. She turned and opened her mouth.

Beck crammed a hot dog in. He held back a laugh.

Jade chewed and swallowed, a sickening sweet smile on her face.

"It's so cute how you shoved that combination of dead animal parts in my mouth" she said fake laughing. Her eyes promised she'd murder him.

Beck laughed along with her "You know I love to tease you babe. Ready to go?"

"Yes" she muttered.

He threw their trash away and took her hand, leading her back inside. As soon as they were out of sight he took off running.

"Yeah you better run _sweetie!"_ Jade said ripping a pair of scissors off her locker on the way.

A group of students sat inside against the lockers and looked at the pair amused.

_Their relationship is so cute. I know! Are you voting for them cutest couple? Yeah, what about you? _

* * *

(_Wednesday_)

.

.

They rode to school together again, minus matching outfits. Jade was silent on the way, no mention of any planning so far.

Beck watched her braid a blue, green, and purple extension into a single small tight braid.

"Cool" he said "You already have extensions in, are you taking them out to put that in?"

"No" she said "It's for you. Come here."

He cocked his head to the side while she reached behind his ear and braided the end into his hair.

She adjusted the rear view mirror so he could admire it.

"Phase three?" he said.

"Phase three" she nodded, waiting for him to open her door.

"What does this accomplish exactly?" he asked. They began walking inside.

"It shows we play in each other's hair" she said rolling her eyes.

"So that means I could –"

She pulled away sensing what he was about to do.

"Touch my hair and you lose yours."

"That's not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend" he said grabbing her.

They were at her locker by now. He pressed her against it and placed his chin on top of her head. He pulled her to him, both staying locked together.

"You know it doesn't matter if we win or not, really." he whispered.

"I know."

"Jade!" A voice called, reminding them where they were.

"Yes Seniora Vergara?" Jade said. It was their old salsa teacher.

"Mucho gracias for volunteering to dance for my salsa band. Usted tambien Beck!"

"Um de nada?" he said.

"See you two at lunch!" she said walking away.

"Jade" Beck said.

She looked at him as she stacked her books in his arms.

"Are we salsa dancing in front of everyone at lunch?"

"Yep. Crap!" Jade said smacking her forehead "I forgot to get your outfit."

"Oh no" Beck said mechanically "Guess we can't do it. Darn"

"Are you kidding me? We'll have Cat make you one up quick." Jade said.

"You still remember our routine from last semester?"

Beck sighed "Yeah but –"

"Great we can go over it a bit before lunch."

The warming bell rang before he could protest.

Beck opened his arms, letting Jade walk in.

"Meet me before lunch" she said into his neck.

"Fine"

"And flaunt your extension!" Jade said before walking away.

Feeling behind his ear, Beck rolled the hair piece between his fingers, smiling as he walked to class.

.

.

_Did you see Jade and Beck dance at lunch? He's so hot! Are they running for cutest couple? Yeah I'd vote for them, are you_?

.

.

"We were pretty good, definitely got people talking about us" Jade said from behind a curtain.

"Unzip me."

"Haven't we done enough now to win?" he asked "That was what, like phase twenty?"

Jade sighed as she slid out her dress "That was phase four and no. Everyone votes tomorrow and I refuse to lose to Tori."

Beck noticed after their dance Jade blew a kiss to Tori and pointed to a poster reminding everyone voting was Thursday. The singer smirked back, but didn't look all that confident in winning.

"Well don't I have a say?" Beck asked. In all honesty he was getting weary of their campaigning. The sporadic make outs he didn't mind, but the clothes, dancing, her generally un-Jade like behavior was starting to get old.

He thought the entire contest and bet were dumb. Since when did Jade care about how others saw them?

"Fine Beck, what do you have to say?"

He sighed. He guessed he could play along for just two more days. He would make a demand of his own though.

"I want you to bake brownies for me!"

"Fine" Jade said slipping her shirt on.

"That's it?" he said "No sexist rant? No complaining?"

"Nope, if you want me to bake for you I will."

"Now get dressed before we're late for class."

* * *

(_Thursday_)

.

.

Beck arrived at school to find Jade sitting on the hood of her car. She was holding a plastic container.

"What ya got there?" he asked grinning.

"Brownies , just for you." she said picking one up and placing it at his lips.

He took a bite and moaned before she stuffed the entire desert in his mouth.

"These are so good babe, you make these from scratch?"

"Uh huh, _especially_ for you! Let's go."

They made their way to her locker where she fed him another brownie. Robbie (and Rex) came up to them smiling.

"Jade here's the poster you wanted!" Robbie said unfolding a sheet of paper to reveal a picture of Beck and Jade from The Slap. Written under it was simply "Beck and Jade for Cutest Couple 2012".

"I _wanted_ this two days ago, and was that the best picture of us you could find?" Jade said. In the picture her head was lying on top of Beck's. It was when they introduced an acting challenge they'd done for Sikowitz.

"You look good babe, sexy." Beck said stroking the picture.

Robbie smiled "Glad you like it Beck. You guys do look sexy in it. I'll just go hang it up!" he said turning.

Beck was still stroking the picture until left.

Jade looked at him amused "Feeling okay babe?"

"I feel good!" He said grinning wide at her.

"I bet you do" she mumbled.

"You feel good too?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said laughing "And I haven't even had a brownie yet."

"Yeah I think it's the brownies" he agreed.

"Oh it's _definitely_ the brownies" Jade said.

"What did you put in them?" Beck asked grabbing another one.

"Oh you know… _love" _she said as people walked by enviously.

"...And lots and lots of weed."

Beck stopped chewing and looked at Jade. "What was that last ingredient?"

"Weed. Got it from my neighbor across the street."

Beck swallowed the brownie in his mouth.

He wanted to be mad but couldn't. He only felt fuzzy, and light.

"Why'd you give me weed brownies?" he asked.

"Because that's the only way I know how to make them, let's go!" she said.

.

.

By the time Sikowitz class rolled around, Jade was nervous. People would be voting at the end of the day and she was out of campaign strategies. She hoped her and Beck's efforts had been enough to win them votes.

She was pulled from her worrying when she felt Beck's hand sliding under her skirt. She grabbed it and flung it back at him.

It turned out a high Beck was a horny Beck. People had been commenting how cute they were all day, leaning on each other and whispering in each other's ear.

"_Jade?"_

"_What Beck?"_

"_What color are your panties?"_

"_I told you I hate that word and for the fourth time they're black Beck."_

"_Can I see?"_

"_No you can't see!"_

"_Let me see Jade! Jaaade! JJ!"_

"_Beck!"_

He put his lips on her neck and bit lightly. She grabbed his hair. "_Stop_"

"Beck and Jade! Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Sikowitz yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the two.

"Beck and Jade for cutest couple!" Beck yelled. He stood, bringing Jade up with him.

"Yep what he said. _Sit down"_ she whispered. She sat and yanked him down with her.

"_Or_ instead of voting for Beck and Jade, you guys could vote for my sister Trina Vega and Jake Lucas!" Tori said.

"Does your sister even date him?" Andre asked.

Jade snorted "Yeah, in her dreams."

From the corner of her eye Jade saw Beck pop another brownie in his mouth.

"Dude seriously? The other ones haven't even worn off yet."

"Haven't worn off yet?" Andre said.

Jade realized her slip. "His tummy ache from eating so many brownies" she said.

"Ooh I hate tummy aches" Cat said.

"My stomach doesn't –"

"Which is why I should take him to the nurse!" Jade said grabbing Beck and pulling him out of the classroom.

He wrapped an arm around her and leaned into her while they walked. "My stomach doesn't hurt he said."

"You just want to tickle my tummy I bet!" He said as they reached the nurses office.

Jade was glad it was her day off. She pushed back the curtain covering the bed and pushed Beck onto it.

"You need to sleep off those brownies" she said.

"I gave them to you as a joke. How did you even get the rest out of my locker?"

"I know your combination!" he said cheekily.

"Well actually Cat knows it!"

He hopped off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "You need to relax babe. Everybody votes in an hour. You made us do all that stupid crap so people will vote for us."

She gave him a look, but couldn't tell if he ignored it or was too high to notice. "Here, saved you the last piece of brownie" he said.

Beck held it between his lips and leaned towards her. She sighed as he pushed the brownie (and his tongue) in her mouth. Pulling back, Beck lifted her off the ground.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered her onto the bed. The brownies were working quickly, leaving her feeling over stimulated.

Lifting her hips, she tugged on her stockings. Beck pulled them off and tossed them away. He ran his hands up the back of her legs slowly until reaching her knees. He pulled his hands forward and repeated the action on her thighs. Jade felt him lift her skirt and closed her eyes.

After a couple of seconds she looked down to see Beck had lifted her skirt and was just staring, frozen.

"What?" she said.

His face broke out into a creeper smile "I see your panties."

Jade sighed. "I really brought this on myself" she said, pulling Beck down on top of her.

* * *

_(Friday)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Jade sat in front of Beck's locker nervous. Today they would announce the winners for cutest couple.

"What if we lose? I bet Trina got Sinjin to rig the votes. Tori probably helped her do it!"

"Jade we don't even know the results yet, chill."

"What if we lose? What will that say about us?"

"That there are cuter couples here than us?"

"And you're okay with that Beck?"

"Honestly yeah." Beck said sitting down beside her.

"How could you be okay with not winning?"

"Win or lose are you still gonna love me?" he asked.

"Duh" Jade said.

"Well then, what does it matter what other people think?"

He tugged on the ring that hung around her neck. Using it to bring her face to his, he placed his forehead against hers. "As long as we both wear these" he pulled on the string "I think we've already won."

He kissed her and felt her smile against his lips.

"_Attention Hollywood Arts student and faculty" _the PA system sounded _"It's that time of the year again…"_

Beck slid his arm behind Jade as they listened to Lane over the intercom. He fingered the ring hanging at her throat. She slid an arm round him and mirrored his touch.

"_Cutest couple of Holly wood Arts goes to –"_

Beck noticed Tori looking between them and the intercom. Jade still hadn't told him what her penalty would be if she lost.

"_Beck Oliver and Jade West!"_

Beck felt Jade's nails digging into his knee. He turned to her and saw the excitement in her eyes.

They stood up as people began clapping for them.

"Congrats guys! Way to go! Yaaay! I knew you guy would win!" Their friends congratulated them.

"Congratulations guys" Tori said patting Jade on the shoulder. She turned to leave before Jade called out to her.

"Congratulations to you too Tori!" Jade said.

Tori turned confused "On what?"

"Well you get to be personally chauffeured to school all next week" Jade said.

"I do!" Tori said.

"Yep. Wait for it – by Cat's brother."

Tori's jaw dropped. "He exists?"

"Yes and he'll pick you up bright and early everyday next week!" Jade said walking away.

"Come on" Beck said "Apparently we have to pick up sashes."

Jade scrunched up her face "Ew."

"Don't tell me now of all times you want to be grossed out by this chiz" Beck said.

"Tori lost the bet, I'm over it now" she said.

"I was part of the campaigning and win, so I say you're _definitely _wearing the sash" Beck said "All day. _And_ weekend."

.

.

(_Monday_)

.

.

"I can't believe you made me wear this crap all weekend" Jade said jerking on her sash.

"At least the girls in the mall knew I was yours" Beck laughed.

"Yeah, and so did half of Hollywood" Jade said as a flashbulb went off.

"Let's get one of you two hugging" the photographer said. Jade walked into his arms as a freshman from yearbook committee snapped another picture.

"Great, now do a silly shot!" he said.

Jade rolled her eyes but puffed out her cheeks like a fish, Beck copying her.

"Can I have one personal" Beck asked.

"Sure" the kid said.

Jade turned to look at Beck. He grabbed the ring that hung around her neck and pulled.

Beck kissed her forehead, still gripping the necklace. "Think this is lovey dovey enough for Hollywood Arts?" he said smiling.

**Thanks for reading! Review are kind!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Victorious. But if I did that Bade spin off would sooo happen.**

**Chapter 7. Come Back To Me**

"Welcome to the Hollywood Arts back to school Kickback" Lane said into his megaphone.

"Let's get ready to have a great school year. Lots of laughs, lotions, studying –"

"We get it! Can we start the music now?" Jade said. She was sitting in the bed of Beck's truck he borrowed from his uncle. He nudged her but laughed.

Lane sighed "Sinjin" he said motioning for the music to start.

"Babe, remember in the Breakfast Club when that chick put on makeup with her boobs?" Jade said, her back to her boyfriend.

"Beck laughed "Yeah"

Jade turned holding a corn dog stick between her cleavage. "Bite it" she ordered.

Beck laughed as he lowered his head and took a bite.

"Jade, corn dog sticks are supposed to be held with your _hands_" Lane said shaking his head at the pair.

Jade smirked and tossed it away, not bothering to see who it smacked. She took a sip from her drink while she people watched. She saw Andre against a wall looking mad. Following the path of his eyes, she sees Tori talking with Ryder Daniels.

"What's up with those two?" Jade said. Beck looked between Andre and Tori and shook his head.

"Looks like someone's jealous." He said.

"Andre likes Tori? Bout time" Jade said "Why's she all over Daniels now then though?"

"He said she freaked on him when he told her how he felt, she's been avoiding him. He said whenever her tries to talk to her she flirts with the first guy she sees."

They watched as Andre headed in the direction of the parking lot.

"Come on" Beck said holding out his hand "Let's go talk to him." Jade hopped down, lacing her fingers with his.

Robbie ran up to them looking distraught. "Beck you gotta help me! Those mean volleyball players took Rex from me again!" he said grabbing Beck by the collar.

He slid Rob's hands off him and sighed.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you in the parking lot" Jade said.

Robbie grabbed Beck and pulled him along before he could protest.

Jade saw Andre's car still in the parking lot and realized he was in it, eyes focused on the steering wheel. He barely glanced at her as she slid in on the passenger side.

Jade sighed "You know Vega overreacts to most stuff. Give her a couple of days."

"It's been a week! She doesn't text me, when I go to her house she has her family lie and say she's not there. What can I do if she won't even talk to me?" Andre vented. "And to top it all off she decides to start liking Ryder again. He _used _her and she'd still rather –"

He stopped suddenly, his anger melting into sadness. Jade looked forward, her face inheriting his anger.

Tori stumbled through the parking lot leaning against Ryder. She nearly tripped but he caught her, letting his hands linger on her while he helped her into his car.

Andre put his head against the steering wheel. "I give up. I should've kept my mouth shut. This is what I get for taking advice from my grandma."

Jade agreed with him on the grandma part but kept it to herself. "I can go kick her ass if you want me to" Jade offered, only half joking.

Andre laughed. They watched as Ryder pulled away. "No, that won't make me feel better."

"Neither will giving up on her. Sometimes it takes time for –"

"Come back! Tori!" They heard Cat yelling. Jade opened her door and stuck her head out.

"Cat, why are you yelling after Tori?"

She looked relieved to see her friends. She slid in the backseat and threw on the seat belt. "Catch them! I heard Ryder's friends talking. They said he slipped Tori something."

"Cat are you sure?" Jade asked while Andre started the car and pulled off.

Cat nodded her head. "They said she thought it was beer making her loopy but I heard them say he'd crushed a pill in her drink."

Andre saw Ryder's red Honda sitting at a red light. He pulled up behind him and honked. Jade put her hand out the window, motioning him to pull over.

As soon as the light changed Ryder took off. Andre tailed him through the narrow Hollywood streets. He flashed his lights, to which Ryder began to slow down.

"Freaking idiot" Jade said as he pulled into a car wash. Andre pulled in behind him and went to throw the car in park. Ryder stepped on the gas driving through the deserted lot.

Andre made a sharp right out the parking lot as he headed down a back road.

"Andre slow down" Jade said.

He cut the wheel right, not realizing it was a one way street. They crashed into a guardrail which sent the car flying sideways. It flipped twice before coming to a stop on its side.

Andre opened his eyes, tentatively moving his arms. They were sore but he was able to unhook his seat belt. "Jade? Cat?" he called.

"Andre?" Cat whimpered from the back. He heard the crunch of glass as she tried to stand up.

"Jade!" Cat screamed. Looking to his right, he saw Jade halfway through the windshield. Thinking back, he realized she never put on her seat belt.

Cat climbed out, followed by Andre. Jade lay unconscious across the car. Cat dialed 911 while Andre gently shook Jade, noticing a cut above her eyebrow.

He heard a faint ringing near Jade. Looking down he saw her phone lying on the ground, Beck's picture flashing onscreen.

* * *

[**_ Two months later_** ]

Beck slipped his books in his locker, speed walking out trying to dodge girls who needed a ride. He thought he was home free until he saw a group of cheerleaders sitting on his car. He adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and trudged on.

"Hey Beck" they chorused. He let out an unenthusiastic nod. "We need a –"

"Leave now" Tori said coming up behind Beck. They rolled their eyes but hopped down. Everyone heard how Tori had once taken on four Northridge girls in that very car.

"Thanks" Beck said opening the door.

"You're welcome." She laced her hand in Andre's who'd come up behind her. She'd finally stopped fighting her feelings after all he'd gone through for her. Beck was happy for them, he guessed.

His phone vibrated for a moment before a familiar melody kicked in. He fumbled for his phone, hands trembling.

"Hello _Jade_? Is this really you?" he asked.

"Yes it's me. Where the hell are you?"

Beck figured she was the only person who could wake up after eight weeks still as blunt as ever.

"I'm leaving school now, are you still at the hospital?"

"Yes Beck where else would I be?" Jade said. He could hear her eyes roll. He smiled the realist smile he'd had in two months.

Two months where his girlfriend lay unconscious in a hospital room. Two months where Jade's mom had decided her friends put her in that bed and didn't deserve to see her.

"Is your mom around?" he said.

"No. How else do you think I'm talking to you? Do you still love me?"

"Of course. I'll _always_ love you." Beck said.

"Then haul ass over here!" Jade commanded.

He heard static on the other line before the call dropped. Running a red light, he didn't think he'd ever gotten to the hospital as fast since the night she was admitted.

He double parked before running through the automatic doors. Slowing down, he leaned over the nurse's station.

"Hi Diane, you're looking extra lovely as always." He said to the fifty something nurse.

"Hey sweetie."

"If you'll excuse me I'll just go say hi to my girlfriend." Beck said turning.

"Nope. Rules are rules" she said pointing to a Keep Out sign, his face splashed across it.

"Diane, you know me. I've been here every day for the past two months and have _never_ caused any problems. I know her mom doesn't want me to see her but I love her. Can you let me in for love?" he said.

She sighed and looked down the hall towards Jade's room. Beck had never been in, but knew it was hers due to her mom frequently glaring at him from the doorway. Or sometimes coming out in tears. She came out now with the glare.

"Ms. West" Beck said. It took every ounce of composure he had not to bum rush her to see Jade.

"Mr. Oliver, annoying the hospital staff again yet again are we? Let me remind you once again that neither you _nor_ your horrible friends are allowed here."

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Well _ma'am_ let me just say –"

Beck flew past her, only to be picked up by two security guards and escorted out. He was smacked in the face by heavy double doors adorned with his picture.

His phone vibrated.

"Jade"

"Where are you?" She said.

"Your mom wouldn't let me through. She won't let me see you, she won't let any of us see you." Beck slumped to the curb.

"_Oh your mom won't let me through_." Jade mocked "Come on Beck, you're really gonna let her stand in the way of seeing me? Glad to know how hard you'd fight for me." She said sarcastically.

"I have fought to see you! Everyday you've been in there!"

"Try harder Beck."

"What do you want me to do?" When she didn't respond he saw she'd hung up.

Slipping into the ER entrance, he bypassed security and unlucky looking patients waiting to be checked out. He passed a cart of dirty scrubs blocking the stairwell. _Scrubs! _He thought looking around.

He grabbed a blue pair and slipped them on, along with a surgical hat and mask. _Doctors walk around all the time in masks right?_

He made the trek to her room on the sixth floor, the excitement of seeing Jade after so many weeks pumped through him.

He came to the door located on the sixth floor and prudently stuck his head through. He saw Jade's mom beyond the doors he'd just been thrown out of speaking with security guards.

He glared at her before slipping from behind the door and into Jade's room. There was a head shot of his with the words Visitor Not Allowed stamped under it. He snatched it off before entering and closing the door.

He saw her sleeping form lying in bed. Her face make up free, extensions gone. She was sporting a cut above her eyebrow. His legs carried him towards her, not noticing a cart in front of him. He tripped over it, items spilling everywhere. He looked up to find her staring at him.

"Jade" he breathed.

"Took you long enough. Get in here." She said lifting her sheet.

"What?" Beck asked. "We haven't seen each other in two months and the first thing you tell me is –"

"To take off your pants Beck. We haven't seen each other in two months, and we don't have long. Less talking" she said opening her arms. He slid in bed and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her hard enough to make up for everyday he couldn't.

"My mom is taking me to Connecticut." Jade said suddenly. "She thinks it'll make me get better. Don't let her Beck."

He held her for a moment before nodding his head yes. Beck climbed on top of her, kissing every inch of her face.

He fumbled trying to undo his pants with one hand while holding his weight off her with the other. "Do you have a catheter in?" he asked slowing down.

"Yes so be mindful of it" she said. He didn't have time to be grossed out. He struggled to pull his scrubs down to his ankles, Jade laughing when he finally succeeded. She let go of his neck suddenly, her laugh turning into an uh-oh.

Stopping, he turned to see her mother gaping at them from the doorway.

"Hi Ms. West, Jade and I were just talking."

Beck thought the security could have at least let him pull up his pants before tossing him out again.

* * *

"Here Anthony" Beck said. He slid a cd across the table. "These are Jade's songs for her mid semester project. Their just demos since she hasn't got to finish recording yet. Andre helped master them."

Jade's music teacher s let out a sad sigh before pushing the cd back across the table.

"I can only accept Jade's work from Jade. When she comes back I'll be more than happy to accept it" he said.

"But I finished it for her. If you could just take –"

"Jade can give it to me once she comes back to school." Anthony said.

Beck snatched the cd back and stormed out the classroom.

"Beck" Andre called after him "What happened to you yesterday? We all went to Tori's to play cards"

"Sorry, I went to see Jade."

"And got kicked out again?" Andre said.

"This time I got in... _and_ talked to her." Beck said grinning.

Andre's face lit up "She woke up!"

"Yep. She called me. I got in to talk to her for a minute before her mom threw me out."

"Cool. You going to see her again now?"

"No, her mom called my parents and told them to tell _me_ she beefed up security and that they're moving Jade. Plus my parents are leaving on a second honeymoon and wanted me to see them off.

"Well okay. I'll catch you later" Andre said heading off to find Tori.

.

.

Beck sat across from his parent's at the kitchen table.

"Son, you can't keep putting more stress on that poor girl's family" his dad said.

His mom took his hand "Sweetie I know she was your first love –"

"Is mom, Jade is my first. Everything."

His mom looked taken aback. "Sweetie, it's just young love. No one's lasts. Don't you think it's time you moved on? At least until she's out of the hospital?"

"Are you kidding? I'd rather kill myself than cheat on Jade Mom, god."

His mom let out a loud sob while his dad leaned back and rolled his eyes.

"That's it! I'm canceling the trip!" she said.

"Honey calm down" Mr. Oliver tried to reason.

"No, we ignored all the warning signs. I will not come home to my baby swinging from the roof."

Beck and his dad slapped their foreheads.

"Mom I _wasn't_ serious."

A honk sounded from outside. "Go, your cabs here. Go on your honeymoon and I'll be here when you get back, _alive_, I promise."

He watched them drive off, his mom mouthing _I love you_ in the back window.

His phone vibrated. Checking he saw a text from Jade.

**Don't worry, I'll stay here with you.**

.

.

Ignoring his parent's earlier plea, Beck found himself unlocking Jade's front door using his _emergency _key. Jade sleeping alone at night counted as an emergency most nights.

He pulled out a slip of paper wedged into the doorway.

_Out of town. Please forward all mail to…_

Going through the halls, he saw clothes hangers strewn across the floor. Clothes were strewn all around, proof someone had left in a hurry. He wasn't aware that his breathing was turning into sobs or replying when Andre texted him. Walking to a familiar door with caution tape spread across it, Beck pushed it open took it all in.

One of his plaid shirts was thrown over a chair, blue and green extensions peeked out from her drawer, her laptop sat on the desk.

He picked the laptop up and brought it to life. Lying down on the bed, he clicked videos. Their first relationship advice video popped up. He smiled at her shining in front of the camera.

He got up and pulled down her projector screen, closing the blinds in the process. He sat back down with the laptop on his stomach and watched Jade appeared in front of him.

Clicking another video, he watched her list of things she hated. He smiled at the never ending lists she could recite with precision. He clicked on another, closing his eyes. He escaped from the present, willing some force to interject him into the moments onscreen.

"_Tell me something you like._"

"_...Like or love?_"

"_Love._"

"_...You._

.

.

"Beck?" Andre called the moment Jade had snapped the camera off onscreen.

"Yeah" he called annoyed at his timing. He was set to replay the events after the camera had died in his head.

Andre pushed Jade's door open and peeked inside. "You were too late." he said rather than asked.

Beck only nodded before clicking another video. _Last year on my birthday Beck didn't call_…

Beck's eyes fluttered open feeling warmth resting on his arm. His heart ached when he realized Jade's laptop had only run hot. He wondered how long he'd been asleep in her bed.

He figured a while considering how dry his mouth was. He got up to get something to drink when he heard moaning coming from down the hall. He crept to Jade's mom's room and peeked inside. He saw it was Tori moaning, her back to him while she moved on top of Andre.

"Dude!" Beck yelled.

Turning at Beck's voice, Tori yelled and pulled the covers over herself before rolling under them.

"Are you serious?" Beck said. "My girlfriend is _gone_ and you two deal with it by screwing in her house? I'm so glad you two finally worked out your issues, too bad Jade had to end up in a _coma_ for it to finally happen but hey, you two are happy right?"

Before either one could say anything Beck turned his back and headed downstairs.

He grabbed the fridge handle but froze in front of it, his knuckles turned white under his grip.

On the front was a picture of Jade smirking at him. "Beck" Andre stumbled into the kitchen pulling on his pants.

"Beck" he repeated.

"I want Jade. I want to see my girlfriend!" Beck yelled. "I just … want to_ see_ her, _hold_ her again." He sank to the floor.

"Can you imagine leaving Tori for one minute and the next thing you hear is she's been in a car accident?"

"Well, let's go to her" Andre said. "We'll raise the money"

"We don't know where in Connecticut she is" Beck said running a hand through his hair.

"I think she's in East Hartford at the Silver Lane institute" Andre said.

Beck looked at him confused by his oddly specific answer "Why?"

Andre pulled a flyer from the fridge above Beck's head with a specialist's number circled. Beck smiled wide before picking up the phone from the counter.

"Beck, Tori and I –"

"I'm sorry Andre, I didn't mean to snap at you guys. It's not your fault" he said just as a voice answered on the other end.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with a possible patient of yours, Jade West" he said. He raised his hands in victory "They put me on hold!"

He heard someone pick up from the other line. "Jade" he said.

"Beck, I spoke to your parent's about this already! Leave us alone!" Jade's mom yelled into the phone.

"That's not fair … Let me speak with Jade…You can't…hello?" She'd hung up on him. He carried himself back upstairs to her laptop. His phone vibrated.

"Jade, when you coming home?" he said, not able to mask his hurt.

"My mom is moving me again." Jade said.

"Don't go"

"It's not that simple Beck. I love you." She hung up.

* * *

"Hello?" a voice called. Cat and Robbie, followed by a few guys from school carrying speakers, came in.

"Is Jade here?" Cat said, her eyes wide with excitement.

"No Cat. We're having a house party to raise the money for Beck to get to Jade." Andre said.

"Where is she?" Cat asked.

"Her mom took her to Connecticut. We barely got to talk before her mom came."

"Jade woke up?" Cat cried "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"A lot has been going on Cat" Beck said. "We just –"

"She's still my best friend! Nobody thought to tell me anything?" Cat stomped away, Robbie behind her.

"I'll talk to her, you guys set up" Andre directed to the band.

"I'm not really up to partying." Beck said. "I'm sure there are other ways –"

"Please Beck" Andre cut in "Just let me do this. _Please_." His voice shook at the end.

Beck could only nod. With Cat and now Andre, Beck started to remember her wasn't the only one hurting without her.

.

.

Music blared throughout the house. Beck was sure every student at Hollywood Arts turned out, assuming the house was abandoned. Beck felt an ache in his chest each time he had to remind people it was Jade's house.

"Okay everybody" Andre said grabbing a mic from the karaoke machine "Y'all having fun tonight?"

Everyone cheered and raised their cups in the air. "Cool, cool just remember to tip your hosts."

Cat walked around holding a satin bag, shimmying as people dropped cash in.

Andre picked up a guitar and started strumming. "Who's ready for more live entertainment?" He asked to a chorus of cheers.

Beck bobbed his head to the beat while staring into his drink.

The last party he'd been at had ended with him spending the night in the hospital. His best friend worried about a girl who wasn't even in the car. Andre leaving with Tori's dad to go 'kill Ryder'.

Looking around he recognized most faces in the crowd. One appeared before coming out of focus do to the crowd moving.

"Jade?"

She disappeared as the beat dropped. "Jade!" Beck yelled running through people. "Jade!" He repeated grabbing pale shoulders and turning them, black hair swung with the force of his hands.

"Excuse me?" A brown eyed girl said.

"My mistake" he said escaping back through the crowd. He scanned the room, weeding out every brunette girl, looking for his. He _knew_ it was her.

"Beck you made a mistake." Andre said grabbing his shoulder. "She's not here. You're just seeing things."

"We got enough money to be on the first plane to Connecticut tomorrow" Andre said.

"I need her now! It _hurts _Andre. Everything fucking hurts without her." Beck said.

Andre pulled him in a tight embrace. He hurt for his friends. He felt like he was the cause, him chasing after Tori. Beck held onto him a moment longer before eyeing a dark head of hair disappear upstairs.

"Jade!" He yelled running upstairs. He stopped at her door. His heart raced as he turned the knob.

Candle light danced around the room, the faint light gave the room and its owner an ethereal glow.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey. I was going to find you" Beck said.

"Yeah, after you trashed my house" Jade said smiling. "That's not your style Beck."

"Sorry, it got out of hand. It was for you though, in a way. Where's your mom?"

"I left her behind, she can't get past things." Jade said.

"Things like?"

Jade stroked her chin playfully "Like I probably love you."

They shared a smile. He leaned down and enclosed her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumb. He pulled her lips to his, finally able to place himself back into the present.

"Beck, you've _still_ got your pants on." She said looking down.

He lowered her onto her mattress. They became a mess of limbs and lingering kisses. He rediscovered hidden tattoos, showing them extra attention. Pale skin and tan melded together in the shadowy room.

"I love you. So much" Beck whispered.

* * *

Beck's eyes fluttered open at the sounds of birds outside the window.

"Jade" he called.

He pulled on his shirt and jeans before heading downstairs. He surveyed the damage done to the house and smiled. Jade would be proud to know it was all for her sake.

His phone played a familiar tone, he picked it up smiling.

"Where are you?"

"I had to go." Jade said.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"You know why Beck."

He sighed "Come back Jade."

"I can't babe"

"Yeah you can"

"I love you Beck. Always"

She hung up. He noticed her mom's car in the driveway.

Heading back inside, he found Jade's mom sitting on the bottom of the stairs amid the mess from last night.

"You tore my house up I see." She said picking at her nails.

"Yeah, sorry" Beck said "Where did Jade go?"

She sighed. "As far as Jade's concerned…" She stopped suddenly, rubbing her hands together. She looked down at them. "Actually she died yesterday afternoon."

Beck's eyes flitted across the room, unable to focus on anything. "But I just spoke with her. I speak to her all the time."

"Me too." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "What else is there to do?" Her eyes fell back to her hands.

Beck stared above her, eyes still unable to focus.

"She never woke up did she...from the accident?" he asked.

Jade's mom nodded her head. "That's why we went to Connecticut...to see if they could wake her up."

"So all this time –"

"They said there was no one left inside. I thought what would Jade think of me turning off the stupid machine? What would she say?"

Ms. West began sobbing. Beck sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned onto him, tears flowing.

"She would've thought you're her mom and that's what you're supposed to do." He sat beside her, content with letting her cry into his shirt.

"She loved me" Beck said simply.

"Yes, I know she did." Ms. West nodded.

.

.

Beck lay on his bed, Jade's laptop across his stomach. He plugged his tiny speakers in and placed one beside his ear before pressing play. Her voice drifted across the room once again. He was almost startled by how near she seemed. He liked it.

"_Say you love me?"_

"_Magic word?"_

"_Please."_

I love you.

* * *

**Virtual hugs to all you guys! Don't be sad over there not being a 4th season. We still get Bade back at least :) **

**ps: this chapter is a total Skins ripoff ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Victorious**

**Chapter 8. All the Single Ladies pt1**

**A/N:Set three years in the future.  
**

"Just add black spray paint and you're all done!" the pierced girl on Jade's laptop screen said.

"That looks simple enough to make" Jade said getting off the new bed she and Beck shared.

She was in an arts and crafts mood, now she just needed a shoe box to get started.

She reached into the top of the closet on Beck's side. She grabbed the top shoebox and lifted the lid. A velvet ring box caught her eye.

Curious, she opened it, her eyes going wide. It held a gold engagement ring.

"Oh my god!" Jade said dropping the shoe box. _"Beck's gonna propose?"_

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" She said fangirling. She realized how moronic she was being and stopped.

Jade stared at the ring, her heart thumping in her chest. She slowly slid it on her ring finger, wincing at the tight fit.

"He knows my ring size why'd he get it so small?" She forced the ring on all the way.

"Babe?" She heard Beck yell.

"_Crap_" Jade picked up the shoebox and tiny ring box. Pulling on her finger she found the ring wouldn't budge.

"You up here Jade?" She heard him climbing the stairs.

"Yeah!" She called throwing the ring box into the shoe box and tossing it back in the closet. She slammed the door shut just as Beck walked in.

"Hey" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey."

Jade hid her hands behind his back. She kissed him while tugging on the ring.

He pulled back and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Jade said still tugging discretely. Beck misinterpreted the movement as her pulling him closer. He grinned and picked her up, laying her on the bed.

Jade held off rolling her eyes only because he'd see. Instead she smiled and let him kiss down her neck while still tugging at her finger.

Beck dragged his lips back to her lips as she laced her fingers behind his thick hair. She was glad her boyfriend was easily distracted.

Beck's hand had begun to slip under the edge of her baggy shirt when Jade finally freed her finger. She watched in slow motion as the ring flew across the room and landed with a soft clink under the dresser.

Beck heard the small noise and stopped. He looked down at Jade who wore a tense look before turning slightly.

"What was that –?"

Panicking, Jade reached up and bit his chest.

"Oww Jade!" Beck said rubbing his nipple. "What did we say about biting?" he said leaning down...

.

.

Jade sat on the couch while the tv played. Beck had gone to get dinner. She was anxious around him now that she knew at any moment he'd spring a proposal on her.

She took a calming breath once she heard his car pull up.

He sat a takeout bag in front of her before taking another bag into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Jade asked.

"Ice cream for dessert."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before he hopped back up.

"Where you going?"

"I gotta use the bathroom" he called.

Jade wondered why he didn't use the one ten feet away. He came back down and headed straight for the kitchen to get dessert Jade assumed.

"_The ice cream!_ _He went to get the ring! He's proposing now!" _Jade's inner voice screamed.

After hearing Beck mess around a minute more in the kitchen, he came back, a cup holding a hot fudge sundae in each hand.

He sat Jade's in front of her before flopping down beside her. She picked hers up shakily, watching Beck from the corner of her eye. His eyes were glued to Bad Girls Club.

Tentatively Jade took a spoon of her sundae and felt— ice cream in her mouth. She swallowed and swirled her spoon, nothing foreign (_like a ring_) making contact.

She studied the treat before bringing the entire cup to her mouth and chugging it. Licking away an ice cream mustache, she stabbed at the brownie on bottom before spooning it all into her mouth.

_No ring_

She looked confused and turned to look at Beck whose face mirrored her's.

"That's it!" She said slamming the cup down. Beck took his still full sundae and slid it towards her.

"I didn't know you'd like it so much, you want the rest of mine?"

"No I don't want the rest of –" she stopped suddenly and grabbed her head.

"Brain freeze?" Beck said putting his hands over hers.

"You know you shouldn't have eaten that so fast babe."

The pounding in her head kept her from glaring at him.

.

.

Jade lay in bed cocooned in Beck's embrace, her head resting against his chest. His heartbeat provided a melody for her to drift off too.

She took his hand in hers and pressed their fingers together, studying them. He looked down fascinated by at her examination.

"My finger is almost as big as yours" Jade said, remembering the tight fit of the ring from that morning. If he would propose soon she didn't want to publicly repeat trying to force the ring on.

"You're right" Beck said. He examined their hands. "You have some really fat fingers."

Jade scowled at him. "My fingers aren't _fat_."

Beck took her finger and tried to shove it into the promise ring that hung around his neck.

"_Goodnight_" Jade said snatching her hand away.

* * *

_[The next morning]_

Beck's phone vibrated on the nightstand. Careful not to wake the sleeping girl across his chest, he picked it up. It was a text from Robbie.

**Robbie: **Is the cake still in the bakery?

Beck sighed. It was too early for Robbie's brand of weird.

**Beck** ? Huh

**Robbie** : Is Cat's ring still safe.

**Beck** : Yeah it's in a good hiding place.

**Robbie**: Great, Cat's been snooping. I think she knows I'm going to propose to her tonight!

**Beck:** You're good bud

.

.

Beck stuck his head in the bathroom just as Jade stepped into the shower.

"Don't forget tonight we have dinner with Cat and Robbie."

"Yeah yeah" she said squeezing shampoo into her hair.

"Dress nice." Beck closed the door on his way out.

Jade held her head under the hot water. "_Why should I dress nice just for dinner with Cat and Robb–"_

"He's gonna propose tonight!"

Jade turned and slipped out of the shower. She scrambled up and grabbed her robe before starting to pace in their bedroom.

"_He may_ _actually do it tonight. Are we ready to get married? What will his dumb parents say. Beck West, it has a nice ring to it"_

She heard Beck come back inside. "Hey, forgot my phone...charger... why are you looking like that?"

"Like what?" Jade said, her voice too high.

"You usually look like that when you're excited or something bad happened to Tori. Is Tori okay?"

Jade laughed. Beck only looked more concerned.

"I'm excited about dinner tonight" she said pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh, me too." He smiled down at her.

.

.

"Jade!" Cat yelled to her from across the restaurant.

Jade put her clutch in front of her face as everyone turned to stare at her. Beck laughed and pulled her chair out while she sent Cat a death glare.

She ignored it and twirled her hair. "Glad you two could make it." Robbie said from beside her.

"No problem." Beck said.

"_Look at him, acting like Robbie invited him when it's the other way around._" Jade hid a smirk behind her sip of water.

"You guys ready to order?" Robbie asked.

They all ate and laughed as the night went on. Robbie began telling a story about how he took forever to finally ask Cat out. Jade tuned out, she'd been there to witness it all. She didn't care for a play by play.

She heard Cat gasp beside her and looked over to see Robbie down on one knee, the ring box in his hand.

"_What?! _Are you serious?" Jade yelled standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried.

Jade realized everyone in the restaurant was once again staring at her.

"Babe?" Beck said confused.

"Are you _seriously _stopping now? Finish Robbie" Jade sat and downed her drink.

"Well Cat, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Cat hopped into his arms. People applauding the loud patrons.

Beck tapped Jade's knee. He noticed her pale skin was flushed.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she stood up quickly.

She swore silently once the door closed behind her. She threw water on her face and dabbed it before heading back out.

Beck waiting outside the door for her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said crossing her arms.

"Jade, what's wrong? You've been acting jumpy all day."

She sighed. "It's just... I found the ring and thought...it was for me."

Beck barely heard the last part. He laughed, causing Jade to punch his arm.

"I thought you wanted to wait." he said.

"I did, _do_…stop making this about us!" Jade said stepping past him.

He caught her arm and pulled her against him.

"Do you want to marry me?" he said, all playfulness gone.

"I don't know!" Jade squeaked out. " Are you asking? Is this your way of proposing?"

"No." Beck said simply.

Her face dropped a bit.

"When I _do_ propose, you'll have no idea." his voice teased.

The corner of Jade's lip quirked up. "We'll see about that, and it better not be lame" she said dragging him back to the table.

Beck was glad he had Andre holding her ring for him. Maybe he'd just slip it on her finger while she slept that night.

.

.

"Where is that box of lyrics?" Tori said going through her third box in Andre's closet. She was about to give up when she spotted a box hiding in the back.

"Aha!" she lifted the lid from it. Her breath hitched in her throat.

In the corner of the box sat a small black velvet box. Opening it, she saw an emerald cut diamond set in platinum.

"Oh my god" she breathed "Andre's gonna propose to me!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This will have a sequel but it may not be the next chapter. Sorry for totally depressing you all with the last chapter Lol! New episode of Victorious September 22! Reviews make my day! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 9. 365 ways to Kill Andre**

"Ugh Robbie gross!" His friends exclaimed.

"So you're a panty sniffer? Can't say I'm surprised" Beck said, making the gang crack up.

"That's not what happened! I fell over with my grandma's laundry and landed on them!" Robbie defended.

"Yeah, but not before taking a whiff." Jade said.

"Okay Andre, your turn. Tell us a deep dark secret." Robbie said.

"Okay okay" Andre racked his brain.

He looked sheepish. "I had a crush on Jade for like two days last year."

The group howled.

Tori nodded her head. "It's true, Andre had it bad."

"Wicked Witch probably cast a spell on you." Rex said.

Jade glared at the puppet. Robbie shoved him in his bag. She looked at Andre and smiled wide, no malice behind it.

No one had noticed that Beck seemed to turn to stone.

"How'd you get over me?" She asked. Taking her hand, Beck locked their fingers together.

Andre hesitated.

"Please, tell us." Beck said mechanically.

"Tell them, it was really sweet!" Tori said.

Beck wondered exactly when his crush was and why Tori never mentioned knowing. He didn't like secrets in the group.

"Remember that song I wrote dedicated to my dog?"

Jade thought back as Andre began singing.

"_Monday, well baby I fell for you  
Tuesday, I wrote you this song"_

"Yeeeah" she said slowly.

He stared waiting for her to comprehend.

Jade's jaw dropped. "That was for me?"

"That was for her!" Beck said. He remembered that song. He had danced and clapped for a song written for his girlfriend.

Jade dropped his hand and placed it on Andre's shoulder. She was smiling hard.

"That's so cool Andre."

He grinned at her.

"Really Jade?" The group turned to Beck.

"That's _cool_? If a girl wrote a song for me you would murder her. I'm not being funny. You would –"

"Calm down Beck! Are you _mad_?" Jade said.

All eyes were on him.

"_Hell yeah_!" his subconscious yelled. "No."

Jade turned towards Andre. "Can you send me a link to the song?"

No one caught Beck roll his eyes.

* * *

"Later Slappers!" Tori said turning off her webcam.

"You know no one there calls themselves Slappers?" Beck said.

"I do!" Tori raised her hand.

A ping sounded from her laptop. "Check to see who that is." Tori said heading to the kitchen.

Clicking on the link, Beck saw ScissorLuv requesting a video chat.

"It's Jade." He clicked open.

Tori scrunched her face at him as she handed him a water bottle.

"She's never sent me a chat request before."

The screen loaded into Andre's smiling face. Beck looked confused.

"Hey guys." Andre said waving.

"Why are you on Jade's laptop?" Beck asked. He saw a familiar wall paper behind his head. "Are you in her house?"

"Yeah we're watching a monster movie marathon. It's almost over so you guys want to do something?"

"Sure what –"

"Where's Jade?" Beck interrupted Tori.

"She went to take a wazz. Here she is."

Jade's legs appeared onscreen. They seemed to go on a mile before her flat stomach appeared. Her face finally came into view as she sat Indian style next to Andre.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Beck and Tori." Andre said

Tori gave a wave.

Jade looked at the screen and frowned.

"What are you two doing?"

"We were making vids for –"

"You two have a movie marathon day half naked and ask us what we're doing?"

Half naked may have been a stretch. She had on a crop top and shorts. She wore it at his house every weekend. He didn't quite like her parading around in front of Andre in it however.

"_You_ said you didn't want to watch with me, so Andre got your spot. At least we probably aren't making porn vids!"

"I'm sorry what?" Beck said.

"You heard me. Why else is Vega's hair so messed up?" Jade said.

"Hey!" Tori said. She studied her face in the laptop.

"This is weird" Andre said, Tori agreeing.

"How about everyone meet at my RV in twenty minutes."

"And do what?" Jade said. "Watch you and Tori make a sequel?"

"We weren't doing anything!" Tori whined.

"Put on some clothes and meet us there." Beck closed out the program.

"My hair looks fine." Tori said scratching her head.

.

.

"Hi!" Cat said barging into the RV. "Jade invited me so I brought Robbie!"

Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori sat around the RV.

"Cat, Robbie. Glad you could make it. Let's play the honesty game again. You have to answer any question honestly, if not then you take the punishment." Beck said.

"What's the punishment?" Cat said.

"Can I come up with it?" Jade asked excited.

The group let out a unanimous no. Jade mumbled under her breath.

"The punishment is –" Beck looked around for inspiration. He reached under the bed and pulled out a small cup. "You have to eat this old pudding."

Everyone shuddered. Even Jade grimaced.

"Dude, that's been under your bed for like two weeks!"

"You first Andre." Beck said.

Andre shrugged.

"Who would you rather make out with – Tori or Jade?"

Andre was silently thinking, weighing the pros and cons.

"I don't know. It's –"

"Times up!" Beck said. He scooped a crusty spoon of pudding into Andre's mouth.

The group made a pained expression as Andre gagged.

"I don't like this game." Cat said shaking her head.

"This is pretty gross." Tori agreed.

"Glad you all think that _after_ I eat the pudding!"

"Let's play monopoly!" Robbie said.

"So no one else has to eat the pudding?" Andre said loudly.

"No dude, that's gross" Beck turned to find the board game, a small smirk playing on his lips.

.

.

Two hours later everyone was exhausted and bankrupt except for Jade and Beck.

"Ha! Go to jail bitch!" Jade said plucking Beck's top hat across the board.

Beck groaned "If only I had a card that let me get out. Oh wait –" Beck reached behind his back dramatically. "I do!"

"I'm bored now." Jade said.

"Yeah me too. I think I'll head home now. Jade you riding?" Andre asked.

"Yeah." She crawled over the board and grabbed Beck's face, planting a quick kiss on him.

Beck wrapped an arm around her waist. "Stay, I'll take you home later."

"I have to finish some make up work for class."

She stood and made her way outside, Beck following.

Andre had already gotten in and started the car. Jade went to put her hand on the door handle but Beck caught it. He weaved his fingers through hers and closed all space between them. Pressing his lips to hers, he pushed her back against the car and used his other hand to cup her cheek. He pulled away and gave her another kiss, this time chaste like the one in his RV.

Stepping back, Beck noticed Jade hesitate a moment before sliding in the car. He leaned down and tapped the window for her to roll it down.

"Go straight home." Jade looked at him funny but only nodded.

Beck watched them drive away, satisfied with her reaction from the kiss. Just in case Andre wanted to brag about another piece of music he'd written for her or decided to sing in the car. Beck wasn't having _any_ of that.

* * *

The first update Beck had seen when he'd woken up was that Jade had been slapped in a picture by Andre. In it, she was just about to shove a burger in her mouth.

The caption read "**Dinner to cap off best monster movie marathon weekend in a while. Thanks Jade!"**

"_Best in a while? They've had weekends together before"_ Beck contemplated.

Slamming her locker shut, Jade was startled by Beck standing directly behind it. Her phone went off. Beck's eyes nearly popped out his skull. Jade's new ringtone was 365 Days.

"Is that Andre?" He asked.

"No, it's my mom."

"That's your ringtone for everyone?" Beck said pulling her into a hug so she couldn't see his frown.

She nodded.

"You and Andre went out to eat last night?"

"We got some burgers before he dropped me off." Jade said. "Is that a problem?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Course not. Do you guys have movie weekends together a lot?"

"Not like we used to since he's always hanging out with Tori and we're usually together."

"So what made you two have one this weekend?" Beck asked the question that had really been in his mind.

"You were with Vega so we got to hang out this weekend. Why are you acting so weird?"

Beck scoffed. "I'm not acting weird. My best friend writes a song for my girlfriend, spends the weekend with her having a pajama party, and then takes her to dinner. _I'm _not the weird one."

Jade's eyes widened. "I can't believe it."

"Thank you!" Beck said rubbing a hand through his hair. "Do you see what I do?"

"Yes." Jade said smiling. "You Beck Oliver...are _jealous._"

"What? I'm not jealous." He said unconvincingly. "I just think Andre has a crush on you."

"Well, to be honest…" Jade said low.

Beck's heart began to sink. Did Andre make a move on her? He leaned into hear.

"_You're jealous_." She said brushing past him.

"I am not!" Beck called.

He was. It wasn't irrational though. Andre – his best friend – wrote a song for _his_ girlfriend. That broke like two or three rules in the guy code.

To make it worse Jade loved the song! He couldn't get what was so appealing about having a song written about you.

Well he _could_, but he didn't think she should.

"Delete that ringtone next time I get her phone, _check_. What else can I do to make her get over that dumb song?"

_What would Jade do in this situation?_

"_Murder the girl and brag about it on the slap."_ Beck laughed at the thought but it did give him an idea. He'd need to find a webcam though.

.

.

"Hi guys Beck here, and look! I made a sign." He held a piece of yellow paper up. "This segment is called Things I Love in a Girl." He dropped the sign.

"First off, I love girls in black. That's the hottest color. I hate girls who wear pastels and floral colors. The darker the clothes the deeper the soul in my book.

I think colorful hair extensions are hot though. Blue, green, purple. Solid hair is so boring. My dream girl is a triple threat. She can sing, act, and write. Basically she can be her own one woman show. I like an opinionated girl who knows she's the best and what she wants. She'll give me an honest critique even when I'm crap. If a girl has all these qualities and then some, there's a good chance my heart belongs to her. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Beck raised the remote "Oh, and she has to have an irrational hate of ducks." He clicked the camera off.

Beck smiled as he tagged Jade in the video before uploading it to the slap. His hand _slipped_ causing Andre to be tagged.

"Oops." he said dryly.

.

.

"…_the clothes the deeper the soul." _Jade smiled watching the video from her seat. She pulled out her phone and texted Beck.

**Jade:**_ See you at the RV tonight. Tell me more about the 'and then some' part of your dream girl!  
_

_._

_._

"Are you gonna apologize to Andre for making him eat the crusty pudding?" Jade laughed.

Beck held the door open as they walked into school.

"Yeah I guess. Maybe next time he'll think twice though before –"

"Hey Beck, do you notice anything weird." Jade said.

Looking up, Beck saw a sea of black throughout the halls. Every girl was dressed in it head to toe.

A group of cheerleaders walked by, all rocking a rainbow of colorful hair extensions.

"Hey Beck." one said. "That's a _really_ awful shirt."

"Um, I'm sorry?" He said.

"You should be because _my_ opinion matters." She strolled away. Beck looked at her like she was insane.

"You're making your Slap private." Jade yanked him to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Victorious**

**10. Dolphin vs Goliath  
**

**A/N:Guess who's procrastinating on writing the next chapters of All Apologies and Thinking About You *points thumbs at self* This girl!**

"Jade, you're gonna have to get out eventually." Beck said.

"You just said I had to come here. We came, now let's go."

Groans sounded from the back seat. Andre stuck his head between the couple.

"Will you pet the flipping dolphins already so we can go!"

"Nobody invited you!" Jade yelled.

Beck chose the moment to get out and walk to Jade's side. Opening her door, he slid off her seat belt and pulled her out against her protests.

"I am _not_ touching a dolphin Beck."

"Oh I know" He locked her fingers in his and pulled her to the ticket booth.

"Two adult passes" he said to the bored looking man behind the booth. He waited for Andre to pay for his and Tori's tickets before pulling Jade along.

"If you're not forcing me to touch these disgusting creatures then why are we here?"

"_You_ are afraid of dolphins. For our class trip we're going to Dolphin World. You can't go without facing your fear.

"I'm not scared –"

Beck held up a hand to stop her. "You are. Stop denying it."

A sign caught her eye:

_**Swim with the Dolphins! Ticket required**_!

Jade snatched her hand away and stepped back.

"Beck why are we here" Jade asked again, this time panic registering.

"We" Beck took a step forward "Are swimming with the dolphins."

Before she could properly protest Jade found herself hoisted over his shoulder and moving along.

"Put me down!"

"Why do you hate dolphins so much anyway? They're like Cat if she was an animal." Andre said.

"That's what they want you to think on the surface. They smile at you and pretend to play nice, but they secretly wait to get you isolated so they can drag you down to their underwater caves and gang bang you with their wrap around penises. The worst part is your body's never found. There are fourteen cases of dolphin rape a year."

Everyone stared at Jade confused. "What!"

"I_ really_ don't remember that episode of Magic School Bus" Tori said.

Jade lifted her head to glare at the girl.

"Jade, the dolphins aren't gonna hurt you." Beck said finally putting her down. He locked his arms around her so she couldn't run.

"Hi there junior divers! My name's Shelby and I'll be your instructor for the day."

"_Kill me now_" Jade mumbled.

"I'm sure the dolphins will try!" Andre said laughing.

"Dude" Beck said.

"Sorry."

After being briefed on the history of dolphins, which Jade swore was the abridged version, they changed into wetsuits and were led to a pool.

Beck sat at the edge of the water, bringing Jade down with him. Two dolphins swam towards them and let out their familiar call. Jade scrambled up but was caught by Beck.

"It's okay Jade, they're just saying hi." Beck waved Jade's hand at the pair.

Shelby brought over a bucket and handed it to Jade. "This is Reese and Phil. Offer them a fish."

Beck dangled one in front of them and pretended to throw it. He kept faking them out to their delight until Jade punched his arm. "Throw it!"

While holding his injured arm beck sent the fish flying with a flick of his wrist.

"Keep hitting Beck, the dolphins will think you're playing and copy you." Andre said. "Just what we need, another crazy dolphin story."

Jade glared.

"...I'll be over there." He floated away.

Beck took Jade's hand. "We're gonna walk over and pet Phil." She resisted as Beck pulled on her arm.

"_Come on_. Look at that face."

Jade looked down. The dolphin named Phil looked like he was smiling at her. She grimaced.

Beck waded further into the water and stroked Phil. He guided Jade's hand to follow.

"See, we're being friendly. He isn't trying to rape you."

"Oh honey they wouldn't try to do that!" Shelby said.

"We know" Beck said before Jade cut into her report on dolphin rape.

Keeping Jade's hand he made room between them. "Let him swim between us."

Jade gripped his hand tightly as Phil swam toward them and over their outstretched hands. They swept their arms under him as he swam back around.

"Yay Jade you did it!" Tori said snapping a picture.

After another thirty minutes of dolphin obstacle courses, Beck felt victorious. Seeing Jade smile and allow herself to be pulled by the dolphins, he felt that he'd successfully cured her fear.

"Get in the picture Beck!" Tori called. They all posed for a group picture with Reese and Phil.

"Looks like Mike wants to play too!" Shelby said.

Beck looked down and noticed a dolphin figure underwater – circling Jade. She noticed a second after him. He could see her new found courage begin to falter.

"Why is he circling me?"

"Oh Mike does that to all the new people he meets. Why don't you pet him when he comes up!" Shelby called.

Jade watched Mike circle her closer and closer. "_Screw this!_" Jade screamed internally.

"That's enough for today."

She waded toward the edge to get out of the water. Mike came right up behind her and poked her thigh with his nose. Jade let out a screech. She took a calming breath and reached down pet him like she'd done Phil. She saw Tori raise her camera to snap another picture and glared at her until she stopped.

Mike bypassed Jade's hand and poked her thigh again, this time throwing her off balance slightly. She righted herself in the water as he repeated the action. He swam between her legs and lifted her slightly, this time causing her to fall under. She opened her eyes to see Beck swimming towards her. She went towards him until she felt a nose poke her again.

Forgetting she was underwater, Jade gasped. She quickly felt her lungs erupt in flames. She broke above the water coughing and gasping for air. Jade tensed feeling something wrap around her. She screamed and clawed at her attacker.

Beck popped up beside her. She realized belatedly it was his arms around her. He was holding her bridal style in the water, trying his best to shield her from Mike.

"He's just being friendly!" Shelby called swimming over.

"Dolphins aren't friendly!" Jade yelled. Tori and Andre stood to Jade's side after hearing her scream. Mike continued to nip at her underwater.

"Looks like Mike wants to try to make mermaids with you!" Andre said laughing.

Jade and Beck threw him twin glares.

"Dude, _not_ helping" Beck said.

"Vega stop taking pictures! I swear if even _one _of these ends up on the Slap I'll –"

Jade let out another scream as Mike's nose moved her bikini bottom to the side.

"Get me out of here now!"

Beck swam to the edge and sat her on it. She took off as soon as her feet hit the concrete.

"Jade we still have thirty minutes left!" Beck called.

"I am _not_ getting back in there. I told you what would happen! At least we weren't in the ocean or else I'd be getting –"

"Jade everything's fine. He was just being too friend –"

"Don't you_ dare _say it! We're leaving _now_!" she stormed off.

"I don't think she's coming to Dolphin World with us." Andre said.

* * *

Beck sat on the edge of Jade's bathtub with his pants legs rolled up, Jade between his legs naked. Beck dipped the towel in the warm water before rubbing it across Jade's shoulder blades. She insisted he "wash the dolphin" off her. Wordlessly Jade handed him a bottle of shampoo. He rolled his eyes while pouring more than needed over her head.

"Scrub until your fingers bleed."She said sullen.

"You know you conquered your fear today. I'm proud of you."

Jade sighed.

Beck figured sighing was better than yelling. He scratched at her scalp until lather covered his arms and her back. It would be no use telling her to dip her head back to rinse it out.

"I'll be back." He slid from behind her and headed to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets until he found a water pitcher. Heading back, he heard Tori and Andre filling Jade's brother in on the day's activities.

He cringed when he heard Andre repeat one detail he probably should've kept to himself.

He closed the door and took his spot behind Jade. Dipping the pitcher in the water, he tilted her head back and poured until the lather was gone from her hair. He dipped the pitcher again when someone began knocking at the door excited.

"Jade you still in here?" Her brother called.

"What do you want?" She said leaning her head back.

"Is Beck in there with you?"

"Why?" She started to get annoyed.

"Are you _peeing_ on him again?" He said loudly.

Beck dropped the jug as Jade stood up and lunged for the door. Beck caught her and pulled her down into the tub.

Jade yelled out in frustration. "When I come out you're dead!"

They heard him run off laughing. Jade turned to Beck, who was suddenly very interested in her shampoo bottle .

"I didn't pee on you" She said.

"I never said you did. I just said the water got _really_ warm when I grabbed you and –"

"And what? You leave out the part about the dolphin trying to drag me to his orgy den? You know what? Forget this day ever happened. _Never _speak of it again."

"But Jade –"

"No. I don't want to hear it Beck." She stood up and slipped on her robe. Beck sighed but stepped out of the bathroom. Jade looked under the sink for her hair dryer. Not finding it she stepped out into the linen closet.

"Face it, the dolphin scared the pee out the girl" She heard Andre say, followed by Tori and Beck laughing.

"Don't mention it guys. Seriously, never bring that up."Beck said.

Jade grabbed her dryer and stepped back into the bathroom unheard. "_So he thinks this is funny huh? I'll give him something to laugh about_." She plotted as her dryer came to life.

* * *

Beck was lying on his couch working on a script when he heard a rough knock before his door opened. He didn't look up to know who it was.

"Hey babe what's –aah! What is that!"

"You remember our dog babe."

"_Our_ dog?" Beck creased his brows. "Is that the one that attacked my dad?"

Jade nodded her head.

"I thought you got rid of it."

"I found him a good home so they wouldn't put him down. The owners let me get him for the weekend."

"Why?"

"He's still ours, we shouldn't abandon him."

Beck looked flustered. "Okay, but did you have to bring him here? It might ...set him off."

"I'm sure your dad provoked him." She sat on the bed, the dog jumping up after her and sitting his head in her lap.

Going to sit on the other side of Jade, Beck flinched as the dog growled at him.

"Don't worry, it's not like he thinks you're your dad."

Beck walked around them and sat back on the couch. Jade joined him sans dog. Beck noticed belatedly the dog was free.

"You aren't gonna hold his leash?"

"Why?"

"He growled at me! You remember what happened last time he was here."

"Calm down Beck, _he was just being friendly."_

Beck's eyes widened. "You're trying to get the dog to attack me!"

"You laughed when the dolphin attacked me! _And you said I peed on you_." she whispered the last part as if someone was eavesdropping.

"I just said the water got really warm. Did you –"

"Never speak of it!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "So you're mad at me and decided to get even by having your dog –"

"_Our_ _dog_" she mumbled.

"Attack me?"

"Are you afraid of him Beck?"

"Yes! The thing attacked my dad Jade. He had to get stitches."

"That's how I feel about dolphins. You know what happened to me in third grade. Beck I _hate_ dolphins. The fact that you, Tori, Andre, and my loser brother laughed at me…"

She looked down. Beck did the same. Maybe his idea to help Jade hadn't been the best.

"I'm sorry Jade. I just wanted you to have fun when we went on the class trip. I guess I should've thought this out better."

Jade sighed. "I know you meant well thanks" she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for bringing Dan back here to scare you."

"You named him Dan?" Beck said. "Why?"

"He goes around leaving people scarred and depressed. I think he seems like a Dan."

"O…kay" Beck said smiling. He made a step to hug her when he heard a snarl behind him. He froze.

"No, no!"Jade gestured towards the dog till he stopped. "Good" she pointed to Beck. "Be nice, friend."

The dog hopped off the bed and started for the pair. Beck felt nervous for how his pet would react to him.

A knock sounded at the door followed by Mr. Oliver calling out.

"Don't come in here dad!" Beck said.

"Why? I know Jade's in there. What are you two doing? I know you make your own rules but you better have pants on!"

He swung the door open and poked his head in. Time stood still as recognition came over his face at the dog.

"Good, friend!" Jade said gesturing towards Beck's dad in a panic.

"Stay calm dad."

Mr. Oliver hesitated a moment before taking off running, the dog right behind snarling.

Beck and Jade ran out in time to see Beck's dad inches from his door before their dog jumped him from behind, both tumbling into the house.

"I'll call the ambulance." Beck said.

"I'll call Dan's owners. Look on the bright side, maybe your dad can finally face his fear of - "

"Why does this keep happening!" They heard Mr. Oliver groan from inside the house.

"Nevermind." Jade said.

**I told myself I wouldn't update this till I did one of my other Bade stories. I fail at bossing myself around. Reviews are cool!**


End file.
